Crimson's Passion
by Leivve
Summary: Jaune finds himself in a rather... "inconvenient" situation with Ruby, and the look in her eyes and the knife in her hand hint at a VERY bad conclusion for him. [NSFW] Rated M for BOTH big reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I swear this started innocent enough, I was talking with a friend via mumble and he (being from South Korea) used a term I didn't recognize so I went to look it up. One thing lead to another and soon I found my self on Diagon Alley, soon after he left for work and moments later I quickly realized I had taken a wrong turn onto Knockturn Alley; and like Mr. Potter I couldn't look away.**

_Wow I can't believe it! I'm actually kissing a girl!_

_No remember the situation, you need to get out of here._

Jaune's thoughts were arguing with each other on how to react. On the one hand Ruby Rose, the cutest girl at Beacon in his eyes was kissing him square on the lips. On the other she had his strapped to a chair in a room he was fairly sure no one would find them in, and she had just cut his lips with rather large kitchen knife.

While he processed everything the red hooded girl was happily mounted on his lap and enjoying the taste of his blood. Arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer, knife still in hand; a few drops of blood falling down the bladed edge.

After a few seconds she pulled away and opened her eyes to look into his. The wonderment and innocence that they normally carried were replaced with a cold look. Despite that the rest of her features looked normal; a cute smile on her face and a slight blush; no doubt from the fact she just kissed a guy for the first time. Lustfully licked the blood from her own lips she moved closer to do the same to his. After cleaning up her handiwork work she pulled away to see that Jaune's aura had healed up the small cut now that her tongue and lips weren't in the way.

Her cheeks puffed out into a pout and crossed her arms, knife still in hand, as she complained he wasn't suppose to heal up till after. Jaune stuttered trying to think of a response that would express his dislike of the situation, but also not anger her; she did have a knife after all and he didn't want to risk pissing her off.

Her face formed back into a smile. She commented about him being cute when he stuttered, then told him to open wide "So I can get that cat with your tongue." He hesitated at first, he knew cutting your tongue could cause people to bleed out. Finally he yielded to her demands when she seemed intent to force the blade through his mouth any ways, and decided that less pain and anger was the best course of action.

He winced in anticipation for a massive cut taking off a chunk of his mouth's main muscle. Instead the blade made a quick, actually almost painless, mark on the tip; just enough to make it start to bleed.

the hooded girl smiled seeing the blood and crushed her lips onto his. Blood started to pool into his mouth, the taste was strangely good as always. When he was a kid he would always lick up the blood when he would get hurt, it kept from there being a mess and had a very oddly enjoyable taste. Ruby though seemed to be somewhat addicted to it, as she force her tongue into his mouth and started bathing in the crimson liquid. After bathing her tasted buds in Jaune's life essence. She moved her muscle onto his and "wrestled" with it, though was slightly annoyed when Jaune didn't play with her.

Jaune felt started feeling a slight tug, like she was trying to pull him into her mouth. Her eyes were closed as Ruby was busy enjoying herself, but a smile on her face told him she was pleased with his action. Her teeth bit down lightly causing more blood to spill from the small wound. 'Mmm's started escaping her throat as the taste of his blood continued to fill her mouth. Her hands weaved their way up to the sides of the blonde's face, and he noted she had set the knife somewhere as she pulled his head and jaw in towards her's. Eventually the soft moans started to stop and the red girl started squeezing the blood out of his tongue between her's and the roof of her mouth as she slowly let it slip out of her mouth.

Jaune returned to his own maw and used his Aura to heal the cut hoping the iron taste in his mouth would hide it from Ruby. The mentioned girl was casually swishing the blood around are mouth, making sure every taste bud was covered in the crimson liquid before finally putting it down her throat.

"R-Ruby?" taking advantage of the small pause, while she reached for the knife again.

"Ah ha?" She replied while licking at a fresh cut on his cheek.

"Why are you doing-"

She took one last lick before interrupting, "Because I love you."

Once again Jaune's thoughts entered a temporary conflict. Ruby just went back to the drip of blood spilling out of his cheek.

_Wow she loves me!?_

_Focus you fool, she's completely crazy!_

"So why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you." She pulled away confused as to what he was meaning.

"No I mean with the blood, and the knife, and the cutting." Keeping his voice calm to keep from hitting a switch that might be in her mind.

"Ohhhh," Finally getting what he meant. Leaning in she placed her forehead on his and gazed at him in the eyes. Though still cold looking her mouth had taken a innocent smile, one he admitted he loved seeing; even if it was a warning about how twisted she was.

"Because I want you inside me. I want us to be together forever, whether it be different rooms or different parts of the world; I want to know you're always with me."

_She didn't have to go so crazy with it, friendship rings or something would have worked just as well._

The girl rushed to lap up a drip that was about to fall into the owner's hoody, forever lost from her. She instructed him to heal the cheek so none of his blood would be lost while she adjusted herself in his lap. She pulled down his orange sleeve so she hand a clean view of his forearm. Another quick slice and the girl was hunched over enjoying herself.

Jaune noticed she was starting to get a little more "hungry" as she continued. What was before just casually licking up the drops as they spilled out turned into her sucking on the wound trying to get as much out as possible. Casually caressing his skin with her tongue turned into her mouth enclosing the wound and squeezing it out.

Like with the cheek she told him she was done and moved on while he healed up. Lowering herself from his lap she got on her knees in front of his hand. Slightly adjusting the restraint she pulled off his glove and placed a newly bleeding finger into her mouth. Like with his arm she was now hungrily sucking at it, moving it about her mouth. A few more moans escaped her throat but they died off quickly and she released the finger. A disappointed look on her face.

She stood and plopped down back onto his lap, leaning back on his chest while letting out a annoyed sigh. She squirmed a little as she got comfortable and placed her head below Jaune's chin.

"I don't suppose you know what I want do you?"

"Ehhh, what?"

"I want more of you inside me, but I can't figure out why I'm not being satisfied." Her tone telling him she was slightly depressed about the matter, while she snuggled up closer on his chest.

"Ca- Can't say I do."

After a few minutes of cuddling the girl returned to mounting his lap as she reached up behind him and pulled up a tube with a needle on the end. Jaune could only see it after Ruby had pulled away, as her breast were being pressed up on his face. Ruby didn't react to the fact, though reading her face actual would say she didn't even realize what she did. She just rolled his exposed arm over and stuck the needle in the appropriate vein.

"What is that?"

"Blood, specifically your blood. I was going to have it today, but I guess you can have it back instead." She replied nonchalantly.

"Where did you get my blood from?"

She had her back to him, but the movement of her arms, meant he had struck that nervous tick of hers as she pressed her fingers together.

"Those morning where you would wake up lightheaded or weak. Those were because of me."

"How long have you been taking my blood?" His voice raising slightly higher then he intended to from the revelation.

"About a week after we meet, and I realized I loved you." Her head dipping slightly from embarrassment.

"I'm not going to bother asking how, and just skip to why."

She turned around and kept herself propped up with her arms on his thighs, "Because I wasn't sure if you loved me too. Then one night you were talking in your sleep. You said my name and I realized you were dreaming of me and us."

The hooded girl's eyes bulged with a light of realization. A lustful grin spread on her face. Jaune could feel her hands move slightly so she was leaning down on his crotch. One got to work while the other fished out the means to open the portal.

"I just realized what I want inside me." seductively licking her lips.

She finally grabbed what she wanted and pulled it into the open. The girl slipped down his legs onto the floor so she was eye level with Jaune's partly erect member.

Without hesitation it was soon enclosed in the loving embrace of her maw. Jaune couldn't keep himself tame as he rolled his head back at the sensation. His back arched and his arms struggled at the restraints on his arms. After a moment and a pleasurable tease with her tongue she pulled away, the smile on her face even wider. The boy's hazy lustful thoughts were immediately cleared when the light reflecting off the knife shined through.

"Wait Ruby," If ever there was a time to test what kind of love the girl had for him, now was the best time in his mind, "can you not use the knife?"

The girl's smile turn into a frown as she held the blade next to the appendage. She looked between Jaune's face and his quickly deflating shaft. Even with her attempts to spur it back up, the blade was to much for Jaune so she finally gave a second disappointed sigh yielding to his request; muttering "Next time."

She licked the blade clean of his blood and held in the blood to savor the taste, while she worked in returning her lover to his previous erect state. She took him back into her mouth, the small amount of blood washing over his cock.

She gave his head a excessive amount of attention, rarely bobbing down to the shaft as she took on the unique taste of his blood and cock. A third taste entered the mixing pot, and though slowed Ruby she didn't stop. _Did he just cum? 'Ninjas of Love' made it seem far more exciting then that._

She continued trying to satisfy the desire in the back of her throat, working harder to try and get a little more of this new third flavor. Jaune started giving light groans as Ruby continued to go faster twisting her tongue and lips around his tip. One of her free hands found its way to his shaft and started assisting in pleasuring her "lover."

Finally it became to much and Jaune's whole body tensed for a second before relaxing. The girl felt his shaft give on last throb before a strong overpowering taste was pumped into her mouth. Only half made it into the girl's mouth as she pulled away in surprise. Ruby swallowed the half mouthful of cum and blood in her mouth, enjoying the taste. What had failed to make it into her maw was drizzled on her hand still holding the boy's slightly deflated member.

While cleaning off her hand, she could feel a strange emptiness in her gut and between her legs. She didn't know why, but on some deep level she knew what she wanted; but she needed him to erect again.

The girl stood and turned away from Jaune. The boy was confused, he was glad that he was actually getting this kind of pleasure, scared because of the psychopath he was trapped with, and concerned about his life; because Ruby might kill him once she's had her fun.

Ruby meanwhile was slowly and trying her best to seductively remove her cloths. She rushed her corset off and pulled the blouse over her head. Leaving only her tang top, stockings and panties on. Those too were removed after her combat boots. Everything rested in a small pile while the girl once more mounted Jaune's lap, glad to see her attempts to arouse him had worked.

After a little adjusting she finally made enough space and lowered herself down onto Jaune. The two teens winced taking in the new sensation they were experiencing, when a thought came to Jaune. _She's only fifteen right? I wonder if she even has her period yet._

Before he could ask Ruby got to work. The feeling of Jaune inside her sent a rush through her spine and she couldn't help but moan from the pleasure. The blonde couldn't help enjoy himself either as Ruby's flower squeezed and massaged his length. Jaune was squeezing the arms of his chair so tight, and was to blinded by pleasure notice Ruby take off the restraints.

Ruby reached up and grabbed the sides of the boy's face and brought him into a kiss. Rather tried to, she was moving to much to really plant it on his lips like she intended to. Juane only just realize he was thrusting up into the girl as she bounced up and down. The petite girl only broke the kiss so she could lean back and moan at the pleasure of the boy's member thrusting into her.

The sudden movement, though was great for Ruby, was less so for Jaune. Without it even registering in his mind, his hands had removed themselves from their death grip on the chair's arms and grabbed the red girls waist. Slamming her down harder onto his crotch.

Ruby pulled her partner's head into her chest letting out moan after moan as Jaune rushed in and out of her. Jaune's mouth took hold of one of her nipples and Ruby found herself drowned in ecstasy, the only thing awakening her from it was when her back and the cold wood floor met. Jaune move his hands to her waist and pounded into the girl with all his force, with Ruby reaping the rewards.

As the blonde boy kept going, he could feel it getting tighter, and Ruby's moans louder. Her arms were flop on the ground and her whole body was a rag doll, if it wasn't for her open eyes looking at him, he'd think she was unconscious. He was sure she did for a moment, as soon after she let out one last "moan," though it was more like a lust filled shout, The walls around him loosened slightly, and she full collapsed; whole body loose now. Jaune wasn't done though.

The petite girl let out a series of "Ooo"s and "Ahhh"s as her knight continued to beat into her. He picked up the pace as fast as he could trying to finish before the girl was completely out of it. Finally about a minute later he felt throbbing again, and sure enough released himself in the now full exhausted girl under him.

He rolled on his back next to her. Though he was still clothed she wasn't and pulled herself on top of him after a bit of a struggle to get away from the cold floor she was laying on. Her man was warm, and she snuggled up on his chest falling asleep soon after. After a small rest and almost nodding off a few times as well Jaune's vision was finally cleared of the haze of lust.

Ruby was snuggled up asleep on top of him, and he himself was no longer restrained to stay. The half of his mind remembered she was crazy and had just "tortured" then fucked him. The other remembered her saying she loved him, and was just expressing her love; in a sick twisted way, but it was still love. He finally succumb to sleep as the battle in his mind was getting to intense for him to handle at that moment.

:::::

Jaune awoke in his own bed, looking over at his clock the time read "7:56 AM Sun". deciding to start the day, he turned off the alarm and rose to his feet. Pyrrha and Nora were still sleeping but he knew the first girl would be up in four minutes even without an alarm. Since the shower wasn't going Ren must have gone to check on breakfast, and if it was Nora's favorite would return and wake her, otherwise just let her wake up on her own.

Entering the bathroom Jaune did his business and washed his face while Pyrrha started getting ready for her own shower. He had the strangest dream about Ruby, the odd thing about it wasn't that it was about Ruby, the girl was so awe inspiring she often made appearances as the shining knight come to help him save the damsel in distress. This one had a much darker tone to it though, and what made it exceptionally weird was how it all was so firmly placed in his mind. Instead of the just highlights that he could remember a little longer before the dream would completely leave his mind by lunch, this one stuck.

Making his way to breakfast in the hall, sure enough Ren was at a table eating a bunch of healthy food. Obviously knowing Nora wouldn't like being woken up for such a meal, he sat calmly reading a tome of some sort. Jaune gathered his food and started making for his partner when a black clothed arm wrapped around him and started pulling him to a side table.

Ruby sat down at a table and obviously wanted him to sit next to her. He took the seat and got comfortable so he could eat. The two were in silence for the start of the meal, more focused on curing their hunger. Jaune was wondering if he should bring up his dream, but Ruby answered it for him.

"I'm sorry for last night?"

"Hm?"

"Normally I can control myself, but you were right there; in front of me. The wrong place at the right time and I couldn't hold myself."

"Wait you mean that wasn't a dream!"

"I hope this wont get between us." She near whined while practically throwing herself into his arms.

"I-I, I well... I..." Hearing him stuttering made the girl panic more and she pulled him into a hug in hopes of her affection swaying his mind.

"Well, what you said; about me was it true or just of the moment?"

"Me taking your blood? That's true. I'm sorry I won't do it anymore!" Pulling herself in tighter, almost crushing the boy's lungs.

"No I mean about you-"

"Yes! Yes I do, I've loved you for so long. And you not returning my affection was part of what made me snap." Her death squeeze on Jaune lessened when she felt his arm wrap around her back. She looked up to see the boy giving her a warm smile that followed her to her warmest dreams.

"Any other quarks your boyfriend should know?" The girl shook her head quickly then threw herself around his shoulders and into a kiss.

Halfway across the hall Ren looked over to see the pair, and though made a mental note of it, went back to his reading.

"So would you like to do that again later? Maybe after dinner? I've been working on a new blade for Crescent Rose and need to do some 'test' to see how the new metal preforms."

_I don't think "snap" was the right term, if she actually likes doing that stuff!_

**Alright there. I'm not marking this as complete as I might, key word: might. Make another chapter or more if I get some more twisted thoughts in my head. Even while I was reading this a few twisted ideas for a next chapter seeped through my head and I thought "Wow Jaune is lucky Ruby loves him and held back, because these things in my head are fucked!" Also I intentionally made them amateurs since they both don't know what the fuck (Goddamn it Barb!) they're doing past: "That feels good/Right!"**

**If you plan to follow this story don't stick your neck out to long, the next chapter might be tomorrow or it might never come; just depends when my mind goes to the darker places. I just left the rail work for a plot just in case I slip into the darkness more than intended.**

**Alright cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright first off, THANK YOU everyone. Seriously, on chapter and this is already threatening to over run "To End All Wars" in view, is almost there for followers, past it in favorites and review. the response has been so great I'm actually uncomfortable posting this thinking it might not be as good. But here it goes.**

**So fate was conspiring to ensure this one came out ASAP. I'm with family for X-mas, and unlike half the people here, I'm also staying till post new years. So today we were watching a show/movie I don't know what and the criminal the police were chasing was a crazed killer who wanted to kill the president so WW3 will happen (Just like Hussar ironically), then the internet continued that trend and even when I asked my mother about a book she was reading fueled the fire. So in summer I've had a boner for almost the whole day, and I either A) jerk off, or B) write. And since the house is full to the point I'm sleeping on the recliner, and both my uncles are sleeping on the couch and the love seat, the only privacy is outside, and as of writing this it's 12 degrees outside (I write these A/N after I write the story and upload it to the site). So when my 6 and 5 year old cousin weren't looking over my shoulder trying to read what I was writing, I was actually writing this. (Still think I might have to go outside.)**

**Alright now that I've given you a disturbing window into a day in my life, you can have you're story.**

Though it took a bit Jaune had started growing use to Ruby's... "quirks". From what he could tell no one, not even Yang knew about the twist in her mind. He had also started figuring out what things triggered her.

Pressure was always building, but fighting; namely grimm, did a good job relieving her, so when she did "pop" it's normally on weekends. Blood was also a major trigger, especially his. Past those big two it was mostly just minor things, that "light her fire."

Ren was the only person to ask if they were going out, but outside the one time to saté his curiosity he never mentioned again. Which was good because Yang would no doubt have a few **strongly** worded things to talk to him about via her fist.

:::::

"I said I'm sorry, I was just angry."

"Not every girl who talks to me it hitting on me."

"I know, but I **know** she was. She's been doing it for a while."

"Really?"

Ruby face palmed, despite how much she loved him Jaune could be a complete idiot sometimes.

"Well I don't exactly like you trying to sneak into my dorm room at night with a knife in you hand."

Ruby blushed slightly embarrassed. The tips of her fingers pressing on each other.

"I was still angry ok. I would have stopped myself once I actually saw her, and besides if I couldn't I'm confident that Pyrrha can take care of herself."

"I'd rather not have my friends killing each other."

Ruby pulled herself up onto her knight's chest while they enjoyed the nice day in the gardens. The bell finally rang signaling the end of lunch and the two made their way for class.

"So where's Weiss? I haven't seen her for the past few days."

"Her dad needed her for some family event or something. But don't worry, she'll be **back** tonight." His thoughts didn't sit well with the way she said that and guessed she must have snapped while he wasn't around.

They stopped just before the door for their class with Professor Port, and Ruby turned to him.

"Make sure you stop by tonight, I have some new toys for us to play with." And with that she gave him a small peck on the lips before leaving to take her seat in class.

_Well that confirms Weiss. She said __**toys**__ so I wonder who else was unlucky enough to be around when she cracked._

:::::

Jaune knew the way to the room from the first time. It was a back room in one of the less used training areas. Though technically not abandoned, because it was so far away and the other storage rooms were more then enough it was never used. Sure enough he walked in to see a metal table in the center with someone covered in a blanket. The white ponytail on the right side of their head revealed them to be Weiss. If it wasn't for the raising of her chest as she breathed in and out one would think her to be dead; but Ruby, despite being crazy could still recognize her friends and wouldn't do anything permanent to them.

The same couldn't be said to someone who pissed her off. Which must have happened since Ruby was along the side of the room her face in some girl's guts. Literally.

Some women with brown hair was blindfolded and gagged, blood from deep cuts leaking out at set points in her body. She wasn't restrained, but outside her gaged cries she wasn't making any effort to get away. Actually getting a better look, the cuts went through her tendons so she couldn't move enough to even try. Ruby herself meanwhile was face planted in the bloody mess that was the girl's intestines after her skin had been cut and pulled away. Knife on the floor a little bit away.

The rose was caressing the different intestines with her tongue, occasionally bringing them into an embrace with her lips. Finally realizing her partner had arrived she looked up at her knight and gave him a welcoming smile. If it wasn't for the blood covering her face and front of her hair, one would think she had just gotten an A on a final or was working on her sweetheart while listening to her favorite music. The girl's hand left the floor and reached into the warm guts. She lifted them out and held them up to Jaune in offering.

He took note that though she had the same blouse and corset as always, her stockings had been replaced with a pair of tight black leather leggings. It looked like the same pair that caught Jaune's eye while he was with Ruby while she was shopping in town a few days ago. It was only a glance, but she must have picked up on it and got them on her own later.

The boy declined her offer and she shrugged and went back to massaging them with her tongue. He would never think of doing it on his own, but for some reason seeing Ruby doing it actually made a small part of him want to join her.

Jaune didn't recognize the women and walked over and asked who she was. Ruby shrugged and let the small intestines she was lightly gnawing on fall back into the open body. Claiming it was just some women that tried to mug and murder her while she was in town last night. She hadn't had any time to play with her though till now.

The women must have realize there was someone else and starting making lots of noise hoping whoever it was could hear her. Jaune could make out the cries as a muffled attempt to say "Help Me!" but the boy ignored her, if she tried doing the same thing to him, his mood would decide between him killing her in self-defence or giving her to Ruby any ways.

_Wow did I really just think that?_

Ruby finally grew tired of the guts and reached for the knife. Making a few careful cuts in the women's thighs, her flower was quickly soaked in blood. Not a single drop made it to the floor though as Ruby's tongue rushed to lap it up.

Jaune sat back as his girlfriend got into a more comfortable position, and watched in fascination. He didn't know why, but just watching her in this mind set interested him to no end. Everything she did was to saté some taste or desire, and he actual had learned a lot of this other side of her by just watching.

Ruby's tongue licked up the blood flowing down between her legs then quickly darted between her folds then pulled out to clean up the blood again. This cycle continued for a few minutes till she grew bored with it as well.

Her tongue started pulling up the women's front slowly making her way up to her open cavity then tracing around till she eventually made it up to the poor women's breast. Her maw enclosed one of her nipples and her hand took the other. Another cry left the girl, triggering Ruby to intensify her action and bite down on the fleshy nub.

Continuing up, Ruby dipped down the girl's neck then back up her chin till finally she reached her lips. She only pulled away enough so could let the knife do it's thing, causing them both to bleed onto her own lips and the gag in the women's mouth. Her eyes caught sight of Jaune in the corner of her vision and she pulled away for a moment to beckon him to join her. Once more her boyfriend refused and the girl returned to her toy.

Her cries had long since stopped, and she was laying flop on the ground with Ruby still licking at her lips. Her breathing was getting more ragged and the rose finally pulled away, her cheeks slightly inflated into a small pout. She sighed, commenting her toy was "About to break." She stood and walked over to Jaune who was still sitting cross-legged looking at her.

She stood over him, face and now stomach covered in blood. She leaned over so her mouth came down to his ear. She whispered her request for him to get more comfortable, then walking past him. Jaune took his time removing his cloths knowing it would take longer for Ruby to do so. He made sure everything was folded in a nice pile and turned to see Ruby, as expected, was just finishing up taking her stuff off. Or rather what she intended to remove at the moment, her leather leggings still hugged her skin. Jaune wasn't sure if he just failed to notice the first time, or if Ruby did it herself, but the leggings had a hole in them; giving her womanhood an open view to the world.

The younger girl walked over to the table that had Weiss and pulled away the blanket showing her to be strapped down like how he was the first time. She was also blindfolded and gagged, but unlike the first girl she also had plugs in her ears. Ruby bent down and let her tongue run along the edge of the girl's ear, causing her to flinch away from the sudden contact.

She handed Jaune the knife and asked him to clean it off for her in a nearby sink. When he was done he turned to see Ruby had carefully removed the girl's cloths and was in the process of removing her undergarments. She kissed Weiss'es folds when her panties were removed, and sucked on her nubs when the bra came off. Unlike her cloths Ruby took care to make sure the heiress' were folded and placed on a clean surface before getting back to her pleasure.

Taking the newly cleaned knife from Jaune carefully placed the tip along one of her abs. With her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth she made a careful cut down it to her stomach then a second on the other ab. A small amount of blood leaked out and started running down her sides and pooling in her bellybutton. Setting the knife down Ruby lifted herself up onto the table and mounted the white-haired girl's chest; her back to Weiss's face.

Weiss squirmed a bit, but gave up when she couldn't break free. Ruby stared rubbing her crotch up and down her stomach turning her flower into a bloody rose. Her hands dipping into the small pool then covering her lower torso in the red liquid.

Once Weiss was well lubricated in blood, Ruby once more beckoned Jaune once more. This time he did and mounted up, facing Ruby. The girl slip up the bloody skin till she was pressing up on her knight. Jaune pulled her into a kiss, his mind already hazy from lust. The rose raised herself up not breaking the kiss till she could bring herself down on him. A moan finally caused them to separate.

The girl started bouncing on his member while Jaune grabbed her leather legs, holding her up so gravity would help her go as far down as she could. Her boyfriend reached out and caught one of her tits with his mouth and started his work, assisted by Ruby pulling his head harder into it. Weiss struggled with her restraints a little trying to free herself. She didn't know what exactly was happening, but she took a guess; and would have guessed right.

Her struggles alerted Ruby's aura pulling her out of haze enough to remember she was under them. She pulled Jaune away from her breast and stopped her bouncing. Jaune looked up confused about why she stopped. And grew only more confused when his girlfriend pulled herself off of him completely. She gave him a knowing smile, telling him "We shouldn't let our toy go to waste." Then turned around and laid herself down on top of Weiss.

Her breast pressed down on the slightly smaller ones and she used them to prop up her women hood to Jaune. He slipped his blood covered member back into the rose and resumed bringing her into ecstasy. She let out a moan and brought her lips around Weiss's.

Unlike the first girl, Weiss resisted the whole time. She never cried out, knowing her response would only encourage her attackers. Whenever the pair of lips, she guessed female, tried to crush her's, she would move away as far as she could making the women have to go out of her way to reacquire them. She could still feel lots of blood on her stomach, but she had gone ahead and healed both cuts; either they didn't notice or didn't care enough to replace them.

Weiss couldn't hear or see anything, it was a black void; save her ability to feel. And the girl must have been nearing her climax since she could feel the girl on top stop going for her lips and instead was trembling.

Ruby let out a load moan as she finally loosened her grip on Jaune's member. He pulled out of her while Ruby collapsed on top of Weiss, breathing heavily. She lazily licked the side of the breast she wasn't resting her head on, getting a squirm from Weiss as she struggled to move away from her. Jaune started rubbing her shoulders getting a relaxed groan from her. Once rested enough, she got off her "padding" and the table, then turned to see Jaune still hadn't finished.

Her hand shot out and snagged the base while her maw took him, getting a few pleased groans from him. She cleaned off his length letting Weiss's blood fill her mouth before pulling away. After swallowing she rolled her head toward the heiress, hinting to how he could finish.

The boy slid back so he get could enter Weiss; but before he could make a move toward her, two hands snapped over her flower. Weiss squirmed relentlessly at the contact, while Jaune just looked at Ruby.

"No, she decided who goes in there."

Ruby was lucky that her cute face had such power over him. He had gotten some good action, and was close to done. Now he was being teased, and slightly annoyed. Ruby adjusted Weiss's restrain on her arms, and after a little bit of struggling on her end, managed to strap it back down to the table on the other side. A minute later Weiss was face down and Ruby told Jaune to go ahead.

Jaune had never used the "backdoor" before, he brought it up with Ruby a couple of times, but she always said no. He entered the heiress slowly getting a cry of pain from her as he fully entered her. Ruby took the knife and made a small cut on the girl's back that she started mouthing, while Jaune got going as well.

It was much tighter then he was use to, obviously not intended for this. He didn't complain though as tighter was better in his opinion. Weiss was letting out a number of pained groans while he moved in and out. Ruby being to distracted by Jaune left the cut she made and remounted Weiss so she was facing her boyfriend.

The knife made a quick motion pass the center of his chest and Ruby was in face first, before it even started bleeding. Jaune could feel himself getting closer, with each trust. His aura healed the cut in his chest, making the rose look up at him. In one motion he pulled himself out of Weiss and brought Ruby down to his member. It throbbed next to her face and the girl rushed to bring it in her mouth. Jaune's release fill her mouth, save for the first shot which was dripping down her cheek.

"Ok, we've both been satisfied. Let's head back before it gets to late - Oooo."

The petite girl let out a moan as Jaune pulled her onto his chest and inserted a finger in her.

"Don't give me that crap you liar. You might need a breather at points, but you're never 'satisfied' you only get less needy."

"Oh shut up you - Mmmm." stopped this time when Jaune crushed his lips onto hers.

Jaune was right, she wasn't satisfied. Ruby leapt onto him and the boy found himself falling backward. Landing on the ground soon after the girl still on top of him, crushing her lips onto his. The knight moved his fingers out-of-the-way as Ruby pushed herself back onto him. Her tongue reached into his mouth and pulled his out. Their flesh wrestled with each other while Ruby letting out moans as Jaune's member slid in and out. The boy flinched when his girlfriend took a tiny bite from the tip of his tongue, and immediately started sucking the blood from the tiny wound she made.

The knight tried to roll on top of his damsel, but found he had awoken the dragon and she wasn't going to just bend to his will. He regretted giving her that tease because now, he was going to be here for a very long time.

:::::

Jaune awoke in his bed the next morning, but this time he knew how he got there. Ruby had finally let him go, and he was sneaking into his dorm at one in the morning. The rose herself decided to play with her toy a little longer. He could remember greedily she was sucking on Weiss's breast after he had put his cloths still on. The leather leggings, her rose, and her stomach still covered in partly dried blood when he left his girlfriend.

He didn't know how she did it, but Ruby seemed to have a way of cleaning up after herself. While eating his breakfast the rose sat next to him as usual, in her normal attire. With the exception of her eyes being slightly bloodshot from a late night, she was just as chipper as she always was. Ren moved after seeing them arrived and sat across from Jaune, eyeing him.

"So what had you two out so late?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you haven't been doing what Yang thinks you've been doing."

"Wha- What does Yang think we've been doing?" He asked having to make a gulp to finish the sentence.

"I don't know what evidence she has or reasons for her hypothesis, but she is convinced Ruby has been seeing a guy without her knowledge. And that he and her have been... void of chaste."

Ruby's face turned red and she took a gulp of milk in an attempt to hide it. Unintentionally Jaune did the same, breaking the already poor attempt to hide the truth.

"Jaune I'm not going to judge, you're not the kind of person to force or pressure a girl into anything. Actually you seem like the kind of guy a girl would have to force, no offence."

_Can't take offence over a fact, you just got to deal with it._

"But I have a feeling Yang wont be as accepting. Even if she knew you for years and every detail about you, I doubt you would be able to go a day without have a few 'words' with her. So just watch yourself."

Breakfast became a little awkward after that, as the three ate in silence. Eventually the other came, and being unaffected by the previous conversation they quickly lightened the mood.

Yang shoot Jaune a death glare, and he could feel her death glare burning into him long after he had looked away to continue eating. He was swearing to himself thinking he was caught, till the immense weight was suddenly gone. Some random guy was walking by looking at Ruby and Yang redirected her gaze to him, chasing him off. And repeated this for every other person of the male gender who so much glanced their way.

Weiss finally entered the hall much later. Her hair was perfect, her cloths freshly pressed and she walked in with the peak of perfection. She sat with the rest of her friends who bid her good morning. Ruby brought up how her night was, maybe in hopes of deflecting anything from last night.

"I remember I got off the airship at 7:50, exactly on time. Then you met up with me like you said you would. We drove into Vale, and stopped at 'From Dust till Dawn' because you said you needed to buy something. We left and the sun was setting so we had decided to watch the sunset from the pier. We were walking through the park for the airship to Beacon, then nothing. I don't remember what happened after that."

Ruby explained what happened after, almost a little to quickly. But only Ren eyed her, as her story was slightly 'off', with the events that happened and the timings of last night.

"Well you were tired so you took a seat on a bench in the park. Apparently you were very tired because you were out in no time. Not wanting to disturbed you, I went to get a hot dog from a nearby stand. On the way back some women tried to mug and murder me behind the bushes, but she was easy enough to take care of. Got back, ate my hot dog, went to a nearby shop and got some ice cream, came back, ate that too, and when you didn't wake up I picked you up and took you home since it was getting really late. And everyone was already asleep when we arrived."

_Huh, so Weiss was in the wrong place at the wrong time, not the other women._

"You dolt! You left me alone sleeping in the park. For ICE CREAM! Someone could have attacked me, someone could have... Rah!" Normally this would be the point when Yang would step in to defend her sister, but she felt Weiss's rage was well justified here and let her scorn her sister for the moment.

She continued her rant for a bit till she realized something. She awoke in her night-dress, did Ruby...

"Yeah, I know you don't like sleeping in your cloths so I changed you after we got to the dorm."

"Oh, well... I appreciate the concern for my clothing."

"Something wrong." The rose probed.

"No, just a strange dream. I don't really remember anything about it. Save the feeling, like I was being stripped down and such. But if you were changing my cloths then it was probably just you influencing the dream and it taking a darker turn."

Both Ruby and Jaune let out mental sighs of relief, glade that they hadn't been exposed yet. But Ruby knew from experience, that she would have to lay low for a little, unless she wanted a repeat from Signal.

**Now last time I said I don't know if the next chapter will be soon or a while. This time I can assure you it will be a while. I want to get the next chapter for "To End All Wars". Don't care if this one is vastly more popular, I made a promise, more so to myself to finish it. So once I get that chapter done, then this one will be back on the roster, but until then it's being benched. But don't worry I do have a file already titled "Crimson's Passion III" with a full 1 sentence as a placeholder idea for the chapter when I finally get around to it.**

**And again thanks to all the great response. Where before I was just putting the base of what could be called a plot to help chapters connect to each other, I spent the time waiting for the two girls to avert their eyes coming up with an actual plot, hinted at during this chapter.**

**Review + Fav ****Otherwise Ruby gonna find you.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Alert; fluff chapter. Look I'm a guy who reads fanfiction (just like you), and I know there are some of you who are here just for sticky pants so I'm going to save you some time and let you know that is not in this chapter, but does lead up to it for next time so don't worry. If you want to skip the chapter you can just go to the bottom and you'll find a quick sum up of the chapter so you can keep up with the plot.****

**"_Now last time I said I don't know if the next chapter will be soon or a while. This time I can assure you it will be a while. I want to get the next chapter for "To End All Wars". Don't care if this one is vastly more popular, I made a promise, more so to myself to finish it._" - Me last chapter**

**You guys are terrible! I said that, and I want to do it, but combined with the fact I'm at a VERY slow point in the story and am having a hard time grinding through this last chapter before we can pick things up and with how much better the response is for this I keep having inspiration for this story instead.**

**Really if I need a moral boost I just go to my email and smile reading the messages saying people have Fav and Watch. Stop it all of you (don't really) I'm trying to do a goal I set out to do and you guys are being enablers for my down fall. So shame on you all, go over and say nice things about 'To End All Wars' too (say nice things only if you mean them) so I can get some drive to help me get over that last hill. **

**Also have a fight scene.**

Ruby was groaning in boredom in her bed, still not changed into her regular cloths. It was Friday and Jaune still hadn't come back from his mission. RWBY managed to get back by Wednesday, but JNPR had been on their mission the whole week. Worst they gave everyone the week off, as to be fair to the students who might get shorter missions.

No class, no fighting, and most importantly no Jaune. Ruby could feel the pressure building in her head and had tried everything to try and alleviate it. From drinking from a bag of Jaune's blood she kept stored in their special room, to pleasuring herself while her team was out. The blood was cold to keep it fresh, but she wanted warm; and though she would imagine Jaune being the one pleasing her, the memories of his actual abilities shattered her illusion.

She kept her head face planted in her pillow fearing she would pounce on the first person she saw and rip their throats out before doing all sorts of unspeakable things to them. Personally so long as it wasn't one of her friends she wouldn't care, but the public didn't exactly smile upon cute girls feasting on people's blood and guts.

She shoved her head deeper into the pillow, the thought of the women filled her mind. A small growl came from her stomach when she thought of how she had just dumped all that meat for the wolves and grimm to find.

_Maybe if I'm lucky it'll still be there._

_It's probably already started to rot by now._

_No I can't go back, what if someone saw me._

_You're stronger then this Ruby, when did you become so weak willed. You could go months without anything before, and only needed a small taste to satisfy yourself. Now look at you, can't even go a week without practically having an orgy of blood and cum._

Despite her mind trying to wrestle control of her, her desires were still in command.

"Hey Ruby!"

_Oh no, Yang go away. I'm having a moment this second._

"Ruby you should get dress we are going into town to do some shopping, want to come with?"

"No, I don't feel like doing anything today."_ Good to know you'll be gone, encase I want to try pleasuring myself again._

Her opinion was ignored. She gave a startled squeak when two hands weaved their way around her waist and picked her up off her bunk. Yang planted her on the ground and with Weiss giving the now pouting girl her cloths, nicely folded up. The petite girl, with arms crossed, glared at the white haired one before her; then down to her cloths, then back up again.

"Maybe I should correct myself you **are** going to get dress and come with us."

She finally gave a sigh in defeat and took the cloths knowing Yang would bombard her with some moral reason as to why she **must **come and make her any ways.

After changing Yang made sure to keep one hand on Ruby at all times to ensure she wouldn't try bolting on them till after they made it to the airship. Under normal circumstances this would be well placed. Today though Ruby doubted she would be able to make it back to her dorm with all these people around had she tried to run. The hand held her under control in more ways then one as her eyes darted from one person to another flaring with desire for each one.

On the airship Yang let her go, not caring if she bolted on them now, so long as she was out of the dorm she'd been holding herself up in for the past few days. The rose leaned on her sister's shoulder trying to comfort herself with her presence. Once the airship landed the group and other passenger stood and walked out the door. Ruby could feel her urges come on and reached for her sister's hand in hopes the sister's grip on her own could hold her.

To late...

Some guy, Ruby didn't know and honestly didn't care who, was walking across the street and had caught her eye. He had to be in his upper teens, lower twenties. A simple blue t-shirt and some cargo shorts. The girl ditched her companions and started following the man. He walked past a girl while he entered a dust shop and Ruby's gaze turned the to the new object of her desire. This girl had some tight cloths that hugged her curves just right. Ruby could feel a fire burning between her legs when she examined those lovely curves.

She continued following the girl, who seemed to be heading for a cafe a little down the road. Completely oblivious to the huntress behind her, examining her every move. Ruby's mind started to wander while she absentmindedly followed her quarry.

_I wonder what her skin feels like._

_I wonder what she taste like._

_I wonder how she got curves like that. Maybe she'll share her secret._

Ruby finished the last thought grasping her chest. She gave them a quick size up slightly disappointed in how small they were in her opinion. Jaune didn't care about such things, but he was a guy, so no doubt he would like bigger. And sure enough she gave a slightly depressed sigh as Jaune entered her mind again.

She continued walking in her own thoughts, not realizing there was a pain in her head, or that she was laying on her back. Finally it clicked and she pulled out of her world to see she had walked into someone and was now flat on her back.

The person, or boy was sitting on his butt, rubbing his head. Ruby sat up and did the same thing. After a moment the two finally looked up to address the other.

"Sorry." They spoke at the same time.

"What's got you so down?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked the boy, not fully registering what he was saying.

"Before we collided, you seemed lost in your thoughts and bummed about something."

"Oh it's nothing." The boy had stood and offered Ruby a hand to help her up.

"Upset we beat Signal again?" A smile on his face at his joke.

"Huh?" Her confusion caused his smile to drop, knowing the joke went over her head.

"Sorry, you look like you're in combat school and since I've never seen you at Impetus I thought you were from Signal."

"Oh, you're talking about the tournament that the schools have." She always wanted to compete in the tournament, but only seniors could, mostly because they were going to be training at the higher level schools and needed to show off their stuff to them.

"Really you guys won again!" She partly whined, Impetus and Signal had a friendly rivalry with each other, and for the past few years Signal had been struggling to make it close, let alone win.

"Yep, a couple finals were close, but in the end we took all five brackets." The smile on his face again, while Ruby just bent over and hung her arms in disappointment.

"So if you don't go to Signal you from Waypoint? Kind of a out of the way just to go shopping, or is that weapon on your back just for show?"

"No I was at Signal, but I got pushed ahead two years into Beacon."

"Wait what! You're already at Beacon!" The boy, who was probably the same age as Ruby, went from a cocky smile to dumb struck faster then she could blink.

Her hunger had long since left her. This boy was doing a good job distracting her while they talked. Ruby had even forgotten her problem from before.

He introduced himself as Ez, and as suspected he was the same age as Ruby. His hair was timber grey and his eyes ice blue. Ruby asked if he was a Faunas suspecting him to be wolf or some breed of dog, but he denied being so. He wore a black beanie and t shirt, with bluejean shorts and brown leather sandals. A metal box hung from his waist over his right thigh that he explained had a coiled metal rope with dust inside connected to a sickle. The leather pouch over his left thigh had dust and other standard equipment in it.

Ruby had lunch with him, not realizing she hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours. While eating they talked about an array of things from weapons to classes, to weapons, to her thoughts on Beacon, to Professor Port, then quickly back to weapons, and weapons. Ez was actually starting to become concerned if she was some crazed gun(wo)men who wanted to learn how to be as deadly as possible before going on her killing spree.

The boy asked her how she got pushed ahead two years. She went into detail explaining her fight with Roman and her encounter with Ozpin. Ez seemed very impressed, from her story.

_If she wasn't the cutest girl I've seen, I'd really think she was partly crazy._

"So what about you? You've only been asking about me. If you keep that up I'll start to think you're hitting on me."

"Who's to say I'm not."

"Well you better watch yourself. I have strings attached."

"Boyfriend?"

"You could beat him... easily, he's not exactly very strong."

"Really you think I'm strong?"

"I assume you are, but he's weak. Like really weak."

"Aww, why do the underdogs always get the cutest girls."

"You're smoother then him too."

"Good way or bad?"

"We'll see."

While eating Ruby got a message saying her team was going back. Ruby offered to show Ez around Beacon when they finished. He pretended to think for a moment before practically jumping with joy in acceptance.

They took the Fight back to Beacon, making sure not to take the same one as Yang; she didn't want to deal with the teasing today. Once arrived she took him around the school showing him all the sights from the tower, the dorms, the classrooms, the forge in the back, and finally the main sparring arena.

"Since we're here, you want to go a round? If I'm good enough I'll see if I can get pushed ahead too."

"Sure!" Asking Ruby to spar was like asking her to play, and oh how she loves to play.

:::::

The two stood on opposite ends of the arena. With the exception of Ez needing to adjust his sandals so they wouldn't come off and putting on a pair of leather gloves to protect his palms, they were already ready to go. Even though no one was in the stands the lights still dimmed over them so no outside forces could distract the combatants.

Ruby stood with her sweetheart to the side waiting till she decided on a course of action. Ez reached into the box on his though and produced the sickle and pulled it out till a solid three feet of metal rope was free of the coil. The deadly hook started spinning in a circle next to him as he gently rotated his wrist. He beckoned Ruby with his free hand letting her know he was ready. The hooded girl pressed a few buttons on her scroll and the their aura meters among other functionality spurred to life.

Ruby made the first move and dashed forwards scythe trailing behind as she prepared a horizontal slash. Ez countered by bringing his hand over his head then flicking his wrist, causing the sickle to lash out in front of him. Going from two feet in length to five as the force of the swing pulled more rope out of the coil, and he willingly let it slip through his hands. He repeated the flick causing the sickle to lash around again gaining another two feet and forcing Ruby to back up again.

The hooded girl planted her scythe in the ground and fired a few rounds at him. The metal rope started to glow as light leaked from the between the threads that wove together to make it. Instantly the rope was pulled in to a more manageable size while Ez spun in about in front of him rapidly deflecting the bullets.

Ruby gave a low growl, he was one of those "defensive advance" fighters. Clearly he had a strong enough defense that only a dedicated ranged fighter would have the tools to break it. He also had enough reach so he could force people to come to him and the closer you got the more deadly he was since he could swing that sickle about faster when it was on a shorter leash. But he had one clear weakness, if you could get past that annoying point and get through to arms reach it was game-set-match right there.

The hooded rose changed out her half empty magazine for a full cross clip. Ruby didn't like fighting people like him, their style was boring. He would probably start advancing on her, using his range and defense to force her in at an unfavorable exchange. Ruby wanted an actual fight, not a puzzle to solve so she could get at him. She wanted blood.

Ruby put everything she had into it, semblance, her cross rounds everything as she dashed at her target. Ez only realizing what was happening in time thanks to his aura, leaned over as far as he could to avoid the sharp scythe edge coming at him. He pulled his arm over his head and the rapid recoiling of the rope pulled the sickle out of its defensive spin into a B-line for his hand. Ruby, going to fast to compensate for Ez's dodge, missed him by a few inches. She intended to turn around and go again till she realized something was pulling at her sweetheart. She turned to see that the wannabe scythe was hooked onto hers.

"Gotcha!"

The dust inside the metal weave illuminated again and this time the metal hardened up refusing to bend like it had before. With a strong tug from Ez and a little force he managed to pivot Ruby so what was left of her momentum would arc her up into the air. When she was almost looking directly down at him, at least twenty feet up, the rope fluxed colors around his hand, though the cable next to the sickle stayed the same. The rope uncoiled slightly and when the hook cleared her blade it retracted racing back to it's owner.

_Wrong move!_

In an instant Ruby twisted around enough so she could fire the right direction, launching herself directly at Ez. She fired more rounds giving her more speed and turning her into a twisting cyclone of death. She fired more and spun faster and faster. The flat edge of her scythe's hook head was like a hammer spinning at a very dangerous speed. Ez Flared his aura and concentrated it on the point of impact, and used the fraction of a second he had to catch his sickle and try and nullify as much of the blow as possible.

He missed, not that it would have helped much any ways. The force of Ruby's blow blasted a small crater into the floor and the girl was temporarily blinded by the stone tile and dust that blasted past her.

She feel to her knees and spread her legs out so she could fall on her butt. A deep breath to catch her now rapidly beating heart. The dust had cleared from her vision be she finally looked down into the small crater.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

Ez was flat on his back, completely knocked out. His arm didn't aligned with his shoulder at all, and blood was gushing from the massive wound where Crescent Rose has ripped through before stopping, impaled in his side.

"What do I do!? What do I do!? Fuck!" Her hands instinctively slapping over her mouth when the swear escaped her lips. The gesture did calm her though, and her mind started thinking.

_Ok bad wound, arm not in place, rib cage partly broken, collar bone likely damaged, shoulder plate broken maybe fractured, excess blood lose, possible damage to lungs and other vital organs, blood..._

_Blood..._

****Chapter skip sum up: Despite her desires and urges she can handle herself just enough to function properly in society. She can even forget these urges if something/one can distract her from them. But that doesn't mean she wont take advantage of a situation if it presents itself, as Ez is about to find out.****

**There slightly shorter then the others, but you can guess why it stopped where it did. Plot still coming along, have been working on it in my head. So we will be going places with this don't you worry.**

**Next chapter is under production since I didn't want to leave you with just a tease and not put out. But really guys give To End All Wars some love so that I can get past that hill, it's killing me inside.**

**Past that; Fav+Watch Remember, Ozpin is watching to see if you do or not!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boom the (not) so shocking conclusion to this two part "ark." (Goddamn it Barb!) This one was a slight pain to write. Don't know why, maybe it's the consistent use of terminology that makes this kind of writing slightly repetitive. You consistently need to think of new ways to write things, and need to come up with other things to say so you can "time laps" without actually saying "She did this for 2 minutes, he did this, she did this in retaliation for 30 seconds."**

**Was going to post this yesterday, but I looked at the clock thought oh look it's 8PM I can go play some Crusader Kings 2 (One of the best games I've played by the way) for an hour or two. I yawned and looked at the clock thinking "What time is it?" minimize game, "HOLY FUCK! It's 4AM!" Went right to bed, completely forgetting to upload.**

**So here you go.**

"Ow, my head..."

Ez was awake but didn't open his eyes. He wanted to go right back to sleep. Till he felt a strange tingle going up his arm, well it actual felt more like** in **it. He cracked his eye open just slightly so he could see.

Ruby entered his vision and her face was moving up and down his shoulder. He managed to focus enough to see her tongue was out, and a moment later saw it and her chin were covered in blood.

Ruby heard him groan slightly and turned so see his eyes slightly open. She squeaked lightly when she realized what she was doing. Quickly rubbing her chin clean of blood and giving him a happy smile.

"I'm glad you're ok, I was starting to think I might have killed you for a moment. But the doctor was able to stabilize you so you should be fine... even if you can't move your left arm for the next few weeks..." the last bit coming out as a whisper.

The boy looked at his wound. His arm was in a brace and was secured to his shoulder to make sure his arm and shoulder would heal back together properly. He still had a massive tare in his left flank from when Ruby's weapon near took off the arm entirely. Had she used the blade she would have gone clean through him. The shoulder and side were heavily bandaged, key word: were. At the moment the bandages were carefully pulled aside so the girl could get to the wound that she was "cleaning up".

He eyed the gouge in his flesh for a few moments before Ruby pulled the bandages back over the wound like they were suppose to be. Muttering sorry as she looked away, fully aware that she was caught.

"You're a very strange girl." It might have been some pain killer or something, but for some reason he was unable to be mad. Not that he would be, but he just felt over whelmed in happiness.

"Yeah... Strings attached..." Still slightly embarrassed.

"We're all strange in our own way, some just stand out more." That perked the girl up, glad to know he wasn't mad at her.

"Sorry. Here let me make it up to you."

She stood from her seat next to the bed and closed the blinds to the wall like window. She hit the lights and pulled the blinds over the outside window making the room fairly dark considering it was still only four in the afternoon.

Ez muttered, "Thank you," as he tucked himself back in hoping to go back to sleep now that the lights were out. His sense noted the rose had sat down on the end of his bed. Curiosity didn't pull him out of his attempts at sleep till he heard cloth fall on the floor. He looked down to see Ruby had unpinned her cloak and let gravity pull it to the tile flooring. She started crawling toward him, slowly. Ez rolled onto his back as he looked dead on at the girl advancing toward him. Her face started to near him as she leaned in.

"I don't think I'm fully comfortable with-" Cut off when Ruby shot forward on the last few inches.

Though Ez tried to play it cool, he had never actually gotten to first with a girl before. He certainly got close a few times for sure, but always missed. His mind turned off for a second and his lips attempted to mirror Ruby's lips. The girl had picked up a few tips on kissing not only from Yang, but also first hand with Jaune.

She moaned and deepened the kiss, when her tongue found it's way into the boy's mouth he pulled away slightly. He pressed on the pillow behind him trying to get more distance, but Ruby just let out another moan and pushed in on him till he was pinned between her and the bedding.

Finally after a long while she pulled away from him. Finally lowering herself so she was mounted on his lap. Ez's face was red, but his expression suggested he didn't even realize he was blushing.

"Now where is it?" Ruby sarcastically questioned, her hand found it's way to the boy's zipper. She pulled it down slowly, letting everything sink in to the boy's head. She leaned back slightly so she could get her hand into the small portal in the shorts and fish out the lump she wanted.

"Wait, aren't there cameras or something?" Ruby turned to see his gaze darting around the room looking for the mentioned object. He eyed one in the corner next to the closed window, but the lights on it's sides were off.

"Yeah, but they only turn them on if you ask them to or for safety reasons. On top of that the room is completely sound proof. Wouldn't want random people picking up on a private conversation right?" She moved herself to his knees, his length in hand.

"So don't worry, no one will ever know." Her smile and tone of voice unsettled him. He wasn't sure due to the dark, but her eyes seemed to be different, more like steel then the stars they were before. Ruby gave his member a few more strokes making sure it was fully erect.

"So... Let's begin..."

Her tongue left her maw and hovered over the tip. Her warm breath sent a tingling sensation through him, and he couldn't stop himself from twitching slightly with every breath. A drip descended from the muscle and landed on his member. His back arched at the contact, and again with a second drip fell.

Suddenly his length was taken in, and Ez couldn't keep a groan escaping his throat. Ez's head pressed into his pillow behind him while Ruby's descended further down his shaft. Once she went as low as she could without choking on it she pulled up, her tongue dragging along. Her maw released him, but the tongue dragged all the way to the top making the boy release a heavy breath.

_Shame I don't have my knife, could finally get to try the things Jaune doesn't let me do._

Ruby retook Ez in her mouth. She bobbed up and down as far as she could go without gagging. The boy's thighs tensed and his crotch started lightly thrusting up into her mouth. Their harmony was off causing her to gag and pull away as she tried to keep herself from puking.

Her maw didn't immediately return to him. She joked if he was 'comfortable' now, not really caring about the answer. Her tongue ran along his length again giving the full length attention. Her hand that wasn't holding his member up for her reached down as grabbed his jewels. Quickly releasing them when a grunt alerted her to his discomfort to the action.

She finally decided to take him back with her maw. Using both hands to hold down his hips encase he tried to 'help' again. Though he let out the occasional groan or a deep breath, he didn't make a whole lot of noise during the event. Ruby thinking she wasn't doing a good job went faster, and everything in her power to make it more pleasurable. Finally he started pulsing, and Ruby was ready.

She gulped down his cum then started crawling up so she was on top of him. Ez didn't resist, not that he really could with his arm in the state it currently was in. It didn't take much to get his member back up. Ruby slowly stripping her cloths was far more then enough. Everything joined her hood in a small pile at the end of the bed. She opened his pants more and pulled them down so he would have plenty of room.

Her inner thighs and crotch were soaked. Ez could feel the heat as her flower started rubbing up along his length. She wanted him inside her so badly, but her flower was only for Jaune. She adjusted herself once more so the cock was at her other entrance.

The rose took a breath. She had never used her backdoor before. 'Ninjas of Love' made it sound rather uncomfortable, and slightly painful. Her hands were tied though, it was either this or not have him. And she **needed** someone right now.

Ez had been taking a health class at Impetus. During that class they did a full semester on STDs and safe sex. So to say he was sexually conscious was an understatement.

His tip rested at her entrance. The girl took a breath, then in one quick motion lowered herself completely. She let out a moan as her whole body shivered at the new sensation. _That's not as bad as I thought it would be._ On Ez's end it wasn't what he thought either. It was smooth, like silk. Actually he felt like there was a thin barrier between his skin and her's. As the girl started the up and down motion he noted there was nothing on his member and hypothesized that she must have been using her aura to prevent direct skin contact.

The feeling of his length inside her sent ripples of pleasure through her body. She started giving the sound proofing a good testing, unable to contain herself. Ruby was actually glad that Ez was being so quiet, as in her mind it was Jaune under her. Now that she wasn't pinning him, the boy resumed his light thrusting. Ruby started moaning and breathing harder as the electric feeling running through her bounced back and forth.

She started going faster. Lowering herself she carefully removed the bandages around his side. Her head lowered into the wound and she resumed the action from before. Ez didn't notice though, he was in a strange limbo. His was out cold, or so it would seem. In the void he could only feel Ruby's rear massaging his cock and the only sound were her moans.

In his comatose state he couldn't tell how long the girl with the red hood had been repeating the action of up and down. All he knew was that though he had stopped his thrusting long ago she keep on like nothing changed. Occasionally he would hear her shout out to someone named 'Jaune'. The only difference he felt was a slight twitching in his member again.

"No. Hold it in. I'm almost done."

The words went in one ear and out the other, not even attempting to stick in his mind. Not that he would know how to 'hold' it anyway. The girl started going faster trying to finish before Ez did. She pulled away from the bloody wound. One hand took her breast in hand and started working the nipple, the other found it's way to her soaked flower and did the same.

Finally with one last throb he released once more into the girl. It would hardly enough to be considered a taste, but she could feel the slightly sticky substance inside her. His erection held up a little longer, obviously wavering. Finally the rose let out on last gasp as she finally climaxed as well. She almost fell over during the second her mind went numb from ecstasy.

After resting on the now sleeping Ez's chest, she picked herself up and redid his bandages. The dust the doctor used did a good job keeping his blood inside his body, so she wasn't concerned about him bleeding out. She was more worried about what Yang was going to say when she got back to the dorm. No doubt she would ponder what she was doing after they separated and would probably guess she was with a guy, then ask her what they did. Even if it wasn't true the same thing would happen.

She dressed herself and left. She told the doctor to let her know when Ez was going to be checked out or moved, so she would take care of that later. For now she wanted to get back to her dorm before the sun finished dipping behind the horizon. Listening to Yang yell at her about being out late was also not something she looked forward to.

:::::

Ez was awoken to his blinds being pulled back, and the rising sun peaking in. He stirred and tried to fall back asleep. He heard the nurse who opened his blinds take a seat next to his bed. After a few minutes and feeling more awake then before he rolled over seeing the nurse was still there.

Scratch that; man. A man in green cloths and grey hair and golden eyes was sitting in the chair. He finished his sip of coffee before addressing him in a very professional manner.

"Good morning."

"Uh ummm... Hi?"

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better after the accident from yesterday."

"To bad feeling and being aren't the same." The gentlemen gave a light chuckle at the joke.

"Indeed. Tell me Mr. Lagakos, I saw you on the camera's with Miss Rose, what is you're relation to her?"

"Uh, well we met in town. We had lunch together. Then she was going back to Beacon and offered to show me around the school."

"I noticed, especially when she had to grab you by the scruff of you're shirt to keep you from using our private forge." Taking a second sip of coffee.

"I've very shiny."

"You're reaction would confirm that."

"Actually sir, their is one thing that Ruby also-" Cut off by the man.

"Yes, the reason why I'm here." Taking a third sip.

"I saw you're performance in the arena, it was very impressive for someone your age. And I bet you didn't get a chance to show off a fraction of what you can do." Ez shook his head to confirm the man he now identified as Headmaster Ozpin.

"Now the school year has already started so I can't do it now, but what if I gave you the opportunity to prove yourself and maybe move up to Beacon a year early."

"That's GREAT! Absolutely! What do you need me to do!" Ozpin smiled at his reaction, the reaction of a student's acceptance was always one of the highlights of his job. Before he could tell him, Ez was already back on the ball.

"Wait, what does this have to do with Ruby?"

Taking a deep breath he gave his response "I'm not going to black mail you Mr. Lagakos. At my school we accept and train anyone who can meet our standards; and I do mean everyone. Most assume that it means human and faunas, but it goes further then that. There are several students who are... by public definition 'crazy' or 'mad'. My first and biggest rule for these students is that they are capable of functioning in normal society."

"So what do you-"

"I want you to keep quiet about Ruby's disposition."

**Plot oh how you thicken! Alright we going places now! Not sure if I want to go one more or just move on to the actual plot. One more give me the chance to finish expanding on Ruby's psyche, and I feel you all would love it. But if I move on now, I can make it a surprise for later. These first world problems, can you feels them?**

**So have good holidays everyone. The big man left a I.O.U because he didn't have the time to climb through my window to leave my stuff. So enjoy your holiday(s).**

**Review, Fav+Follow**** Because Ozpin WILL know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, This one was actually very easy to write. Probably because not much happens. We get some insight on Ozpin and his deal. Enjoy, I'm going to bed now, had to take care of my little cousins today while everyone went out to do shit and left me here. So I'm about to fall over.**

"Jaune!"

Before team JNPR could even get off the ramp, Jaune was tackled by a small red blur. Pyrrha and Nora looked on in surprise. Ruby was hanging off Jaune, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips were wrapped around his. Though shocked at the sudden welcome he collected himself to return the kiss.

Ren was indifferent to the affection before him and left to return to his dorm. After taking in the spectacle for a little long Nora put a hand on the shocked Pyrrha's shoulder and helped guide her away as well. Jaune and Ruby didn't move till the pilot came down and told them to get off the ramp, ruining their moment.

Jaune was still supporting the rose's weight. Occasionally they would share a peck on the lips but for the most part they just walked toward their dorms talking.

"So what did you do while I was gone?"

:::::

"Please don't tell anyone!"

Ruby was completely wrapped around Ez's leg, tears dripping from her eyes. The boy had been let out of the clinic and was set to return home, just in time for school tomorrow.

"I've told you five times now: I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"Let go already!"

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone!"

:::::

"Not much. Stayed in my room for the most part bored out of my mind."

She asked about his mission while he sat down in a bench a little tired from the trip and carrying his girlfriend.

"Well we were acting as guards to a village while the actual guards left to look for some livestock that ran off a while ago. We were only attacked once by a pack of beowolves."

"How it go?"

"I managed to kill four all by myself."

It wasn't at all an achievement worth boasting about for any normal hunter in training, but she smiled with pride all the same. He had certainly come a long way since the first day of school, when he found her in the dirt in front of the school. She mentally laughed at the fact that when they first met, he helped her on her feet, now he was putting her on her back.

He was going to continue his story but they both felt vibrating in their pockets. Both their scrolls had gotten a message.

_"Miss Rose and Mr. Arc_

_Please come see me in my office, there is something I would like to talk to you about._

_- Ozpin"_

Jaune's message was the same and they walked hand in hand toward the tower. At the top they found Ozpin, behind his desk as always. The two quietly took seats in front of him while they waited for him to finish reading a piece of paper in his hand. After a moment of pondering it's contents he sighed and signed the paper then set it aside.

"Now Miss Rose, I'm sure you can probably guess why I asked you here. Mr. Arc, you're here due to you're relationship with Ruby, and I don't want you accidently getting her in more trouble."

Jaune looked over to his girlfriend. She tried and failed to swallow her nerves, knowing what the headmaster was talking about. Jaune stayed quiet hoping answers would just come through conversation.

"Would you like me to tell him? Or do you want to do it later?"

"I can tell him now..." She turned in her seat to face Jaune. Ozpin stood to give them a moment's privacy, but Ruby waved him down to stay.

"Well Jaune, you see... Well... I was in Vale because Yang made me go. In town I met a guy-"

Jaune immediately understood where this was going. Though he played dense, it was actually just a way for him to get out of not giving a answer that could anger a girl or like wise put him in a uncomfortable situation. All he could do was hope it would be as bad as she was making it out to being.

"-and after having lunch together I offered to show him around Beacon. Completely Innocent in intent!" quickly adding the last bit, though it did confirm what Jaune thought.

"He offered to spar with me, wanting to see how he stacked up to a first year. During the fight I got a little carried away and severely hurt him." Jaune was going to ask the big deal about accidentally hurting someone in a sparring match was, till she continued.

"And while he was in the clinic... there was blood-" _Ahhh, I wasn't here._ "And because you were on your mission, I couldn't run to you to take care of my impulse. And well, I sort of... well... we... you know..." finishing the last bit her head as far as it could fall and the words barely more then a whisper.

"So?"

Ruby raised her head in to confusion not registering his reaction in her mind. Ozpin even choked on a gulp of coffee and had force it down less he cough it out all over his desk and cloths.

Ozpin considered himself a bit of a relationship guru. He had access to every bit of information on his students, and had knowledge that the students thought were secret only to them. From Yang's frequent adventures to Juniors, for more then just information; to Pyrrha's glass "fiddle" as she called it.

Of the 67 current relationships in the school, secret or not. Only ten would stay together. Five more would separate, but be good friends. Six could go either way. The rest wouldn't last. Ruby and Jaune though were by far the strangest, and not because of the fact the rose was mentally unbalanced.

"So? Aren't you mad?"

"When we first got together, maybe. I wouldn't have been mad though, just heart broken. But since we've been together, I've be in more girls then I had even kissed before. It doesn't matter if you were there, or you said it was ok; it still happened. I still did it, so I'm not in any position to judge."

Both listeners were shocked. Ozpin had to admit, that was a level of maturity he didn't expect. Ruby though glad he wasn't mad she still wondered if he **had** kissed a girl other then his mom and sisters before.

"Well now that, that's out of the way-" Ozpin wanting to move the discussion along, "I just want to lay down the rules for you two." Taking a sip and making sure they were paying attention before continuing.

"First and foremost; no telling people that Ruby is... well. We don't need word breaking out to the public that Beacon also trains what they would translate to the mentally disturbed on how to fight and kill." Both teens nodded. They had no intention of telling anyone, but humored him with a response.

"Second; no killing hunters or peace keepers. Now if Mr. Lagakos had died, or was permanently crippled, I wouldn't have held it against you. The fight was as a friendly sparring match with no ill will intended. But I'm putting it out there for future reference." More nodding.

"Third; nothing permanent. I saw with Miss Schnee and Mr. Arc you take care not to do anything permanent, but I want to expand it to all hunters and law enforcement. I don't really care if you take one or a student to 'relieve' yourself, since you have proven you can clean up after yourself. But I want nothing permanent done, I don't even want them having memory of what you did if you can help it, got it?" More nodding.

"And that's all, any questions?"

"Aren't you concerned about the women? From when we were with Weiss?" Ozpin thought trying to recall who he was talking about for a moment.

"No. She intended harm to a huntress in training and one of my students. You can do whatever you want to scum like them." _Ouch, that's a little dark._ "Just make sure you can clean up after yourselves." Ruby nodded a grin on her face, while Jaune tried to figure out his stance on all this.

"What about random civilians?"

"Just follow the rules. I would rather you don't kill them, but if they find out who you are I expect you to take care of it."

Ruby was gleeful. Ozpin had just set up a fence and told her to run wild in the large field he made. Jaune was still trying to figure out his angle, but had a few questions to narrow the reasoning behind his rules; instead of just telling them to stop.

"Why the separation between civilians and hunters and police?"

"Hunters and law enforcement keep the world safe, civilians don't. Criminals actually work against us, both by harming those protecting them, and by their negativity feeding the grimm."

"How did you know Ruby was crazy?" Quickly looking over to his girlfriend and muttering 'no offence'. "She showed me her medical file, it says she's physiologically normal."

"Who do you think made it say that? Or for any other students? Ruby isn't the only one, every student is marked as mentally sound. The first rule Jaune. If the public knew 'crazy' people were being trained to be some of the most dangerous individuals capable, why the media would eat me alive, and the school would be shut down within days."

"So why do-"

"Let's just skip the twenty questions ok? I do have things to do today after all.

The reason is because there aren't enough hunters in the world. And I'm not the only headmaster that thinks this. I doubt there would ever be 'enough'. People want heroes they can look up to, to protect them. Despite being surrounded by creatures who's sole purpose is to kill them though, the public still thinks they get to 'choose' who their heroes are. Not everyone is perfect, but I have more respect for a serial killer who also fights grimm then I do for anyone else who sits behind us thinking they have any sort of right judge who can and can't protect them.

Young, old, crippled, fit, crazy or sane. If someone is willing to pick up a blade or gun to defend humanity, even if it's not by fighting grimm directly, they have my full support to do what the feel they have to, to ensure they are ready to fight."

Ozpin was standing and looking out the window behind his desk. Jaune and Ruby were actually very surprised by the revelation. After a moment to recollect himself, Ozpin took his seat again and pulled out a folder that needed his approval.

"Oh and by the way. Revealing a person's medical history without their consent is a capital offence. I'm only giving you a warning since you shared you're teams information between each other so you could keep rule number three. Even if it was so you would know if you had to clean the blade after cutting one person up, before using it on another."

The two walked off at a slightly brisk pace, glad to be release. Jaune stopped at the door because he had one more question, thus making Ruby stop as well in the elevator.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" The hunter replied as he looked away from his folder and took a sip of coffee.

"How long do you watch?"

Ruby pulled up her hood to try to hid her face, which was burning bright red. A giggle still escaped her, while Jaune's joke rang in her head. Ozpin on the other hand was lucky his cup was still at his lips, as he spat the black contents back into the mug. replying to the statement with coughing. Jaune didn't wait for a actual reply and closed the elevator door. Then escorting Ruby out of the tower, arm ringed through hers.

"So how was it?" His voice a little more serious sounding then he intended it to be.

"Wha-? Oh, it... he was ok..." Hood still over her head, "can I make it up to you?"

"I can think of a way, though you're not going to like it." The rose looked at him, easily deciphering close to what he wanted.

Her arm slipped down to his hand and the two ran off toward the back part of the school.

:::::

Ren watched from JNPR's dorm window as the two team leaders ran of somewhere hand in hand. Being naturally perceptive as he was, he would often catch the two together, occasionally wondering how exactly they manage to keep them being together secret from everyone else. Nora was jumping on her bed, surprisingly making very little noise. So use to her talking all the time, he actually was disturbed by the "silence".

"What are you looking at?" Glancing over to see Pyrrha walking up to the window.

"Nothing, I was just enjoying the sight." Trying to kill her interest, but Pyrrha approached the window all the same.

Sure enough just in time to see them go around the corner. Pyrrha eyed her leader being lead on by Ruby. Both Nora and Ren could see the look in her eyes as she turned and left the dorm.

"What was that about?" Nora asked. Ren thought for a little about telling her, but decided to not. It was their business to tell other people; not his.

**There we go. Next chapter might be a little delayed as there are three routes the plot can take and I'm thinking about which one to take. So while I attempt to get everything in order I'll work on 'To End All Wars' for a bit, since I know how I want that to go.**

**Review+Follow/Fav Ruby might find you while you're walking home at night if you don't.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow this is a long one! Was going to post this on new years, but [HMRD] Drunk Division on Planetside 2, tends to drink alot, so when you give us a actual excuse to drink well. So I spent the night drinking shots every hour on the hour to celebrate the new year. Then yesterday I just kept writing, and writing, and writing and writing till I eventually had to go to bed. So here you go chapter 6 is here, brought to you in part by:**

**"bulletproofpencile" **** u/6236755/bulletproofpencil**

**Seriously, check out his stuff it's good! Now he didn't write any of this chapter, he offered and I asked for some ideas to throw into the melting pot of my brain, and one of his ideas I really liked (and I'm sure you might be able to guess what one.)**

Moaning.

And not just that, these were lustful moans. The kind people only do when they are intimate with another person. The kind that were coming from behind a door that happened to have Pyrrha's ear next to it.

Using the 'Team Tracker' app on her scroll she easily found Jaune, but wasn't happy with what she was hearing. It didn't sound like they were doing the dirty deed yet, but the moans told her they were going to be starting soon.

Her mind rushed to think of what to do. A small part wanted to leave; not wanting to know what was going on, on the other side. Most of her though wanted to break down the door and stop them. What could she do though? The door was unlocked so she could catch them red handed easily. But what after? Does she just walk in and grab him then leave? Does she yell at him? Maybe if he knew how she felt he would consider her instead?

"You know, my sweetheart has always wanted to taste your blood. And Crescent Rose has been so good lately I think she needs a reward."

_What!? What's she doing to him!_

"I think she deserves a little more, don't you? Maybe your neck can sate her thirst."

The door blasted open when Pyrrha kicked it near completely off it's hinges. Both occupants jumped at the sudden action and turned to see a angry Pyrrha. Pyrrha only saw Jaune sitting on a table with a large cut in his forearm, and a massive scythe blade dangerously close to his throat.

"Get away from him you whore!"

"Wha-" Ruby was cut off when a fist collided with her face, sending her flying into the wall with a loud thud.

Before anything registered in Jaune's head, his hand was grabbed by Pyrrha. By the time everything clicked he was already rounding the corner blindly following his partner. Fortunately he still had his shirt on, and his fly was only half down as they ran down the crowded halls. Jaune tried to pull away, but the champion's grip was like iron and she didn't seem to notice the knight's attempts to pull away.

She threw him in their dorm and closed it behind her. With Ren and Nora still there. Nora was studying. No doubt with thoughts of pancakes or something as a reward from Ren for good behavior. Ren was reading that old, oversized tome of his, in the strange language.

"What was that!" Throwing Jaune literally and figuratively into the center spotlight of the room.

"What was what?" Nora removing her headphones at the sudden yelling.

"Ruby was about to cut Jaune's throat!"

"What!?" Even Ren looked up. Shamed that his curiosity was causing him to dig in places his friend wouldn't want him to, but all the he wanted to know all the same.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Slightly embarrassed about being put on the spot.

"Then what was it if it wasn't that!" pointing down at his still bleeding arm. Ren raised an eyebrow, Nora gasped at the wound.

"It was... well... I guess you could call it foreplay." Two mouths dropped and two eyes went wide.

**-Knock, Knock, Knock-**

Pyrrha was to dumb struck by Jaune's statement to think about what she was doing. Reactively opening the door, she looked out to see a very angry girl outside. It took a moment for her to realize who it was, and after blinking it took her a moment to realize four knuckles were filling her vision.

The champion fell back onto her back from the impact and Ruby stormed in angry. Crescent Rose may have been in its hoister, but that didn't mean this was going to be civil.

Pyrrha was starting to sit up when a black boot slammed into her chest, pinning her down. Her two teammates stood to help. Jaune was already on it, grabbing his girlfriend away.

"You stay away from him you, you..." Not thinking of a word to say that Yang would approve of.

"Chill Ruby." as he dragged her out of the room, closing the door behind him.

She struggled for a moment to get at Pyrrha, but stopped no wanting to hurt Jaune when he refused to yield.

"Ruby calm down, deep breaths." keeping his voice calm to help make her so. She gave a irritated groan to Jaune, but complied all the same.

In. Out. In. Out.

After letting out one last breath she looked up at him. He smiled back seeing she had calmed down greatly.

"Better?"

"Better. Can I go back in now?"

"Are you going to apologize?"

"Only for the stomp. I don't regret the punch in the slightest." Her arms crossed in a attempt to enforce her statement. Jaune just rolled his eyes guess that's the best he can expect from her. Pyrrha did hit her first after all, and much harder too.

Jaune peeked in to his dorm to check if Pyrrha was alright. The girl was standing with Nora and Ren around her. He opened the door wide, and Ruby took a step in. Hands behind her back, signaling a truce.

"I'm sorry for kicking you."

"Get out."

"Wha-"

"Get out. I don't want to see you." Ruby's face went from surprise back to anger.

Jaune grabbed her and pulled her back out the door. Ruby's eyes were steel and Jaune spent a few minutes trying to calm her. Deep breaths didn't work this time, though credit to Ruby for trying.

"Why don't you go in your dorm for a little bit, I'll talk to Pyrrha." She nodded and walked to her door.

Jaune walked back into the room. Looked up at a now angry Pyrrha. She seemed to be directing her anger at him though, in equal measures Ruby. Ren had already walked Nora to the side of the room so she would be out of the way for this.

"What was that! She was apologizing to you."

"That was rude of me you're right, I'm sorry. But how could you!" Her anger turning to sadness. The sudden change left Jaune unbalanced as he tried to figure out where this was going.

"How long have you two been doing that; that 'foreplay' as you call it! Do you get to the actual night event too!" Turning away from him, tears starting to slip from her eyes.

"I thought you cared about me."

"I do care for you, and Ren, and Nora. You guys are the closest friends I've ever had."

"I thought you would..." Pyrrha cut herself off looking back with resolve in her watering eyes.

Walking up to Jaune, each step just as sure as the last. Her hands took hold of his head. Before either of them could register what was going on, their faces came close enough for their lips to crash together.

His hands rushed to push her away after only a second of contact. He looked at Pyrrha, thinking of how best to word it without doing the equivalent of slapping her in the face.

"Pyrrha, I'm with Ruby you can't just kiss me like that."

_What! She kissed him!_

Ruby's ear was at the door this time. She couldn't belive it, how could Pyrrha do that! If she kissed him before the beans were spilled out in front of her Ruby could have forgiven her. They choose to keep their relationship, and it that was a consequence of them keeping it secret then so be it. But to actually know that they were together-together, and still kiss him!

Pyrrha might not have realized it, but she had just declared war on Ruby. If she did, they she didn't know how fierce and dirty the hooded girl could/would fight. Ruby already didn't like to lose, and to put a prize she cared so much about on the line. Pyrrha better sleep with one eye open.

Someone was in the shower when she entered her room, Ruby didn't know who. But other then that, everyone was gone from the room. Good, she didn't need anyone giving her strange looks.

She walked over to her stuff, It was nicely kept in the corner of the room next to her bed. For the most part she was completely unpacked, but a few things stayed in her bag since she didn't have anywhere better to put them. She pulled out a long wooden case from her duffel bag. The wood box was placed on Weiss' bed gently. She flipped the two side latches and it automatically popped open. Inside were a number of spare parts and bits for Crescent Rose. What she wanted was at the bottom of the case, nicely hidden under the bottom layer of bits and ends. She pulled out two things.

The first was a vambrace, well technically, really it was just a piece of leather with two straps to hold it on. The leather itself had a mechanical clamp and with the workings within the double layer leather. The second was was a small metal rod little more then the length of her hand. A button at the end where her thumb would rest.

She placed the rod into the clamp then placed the whole thing on her forearm, with the device on the inside of her arm. Replacing her sleeve and seeing it completely concealed by the cloth. She did a quick look around before flicking, the mechanical bits made a little noise, signs they needed oiling. The clamp still released the rod and Ruby quickly grabbed it as it fell in her waiting hand. Effortlessly from excess practice, she caught it and pressed the button causing it to fold out. She Held the extendable baton up so she could examine it making sure it was in good condition. Like its hoister it could use a little love, and the dust tip needed replacing, but was otherwise still in working order.

"Its been a few months hasn't it Crimson Passion. Don't worry, I have some oil to make you feel all better." She spoke in a tone one would think was reserved for mothers when talking to their kids. Though technically the rose did consider the baton her adoptive kid. It was the weapon she brought to Signal on her first year before she forged her first born.

She put everything away, and her baton up her sleeve again. A smile on her face all the while as she thought of her plans for the rest of the day. A smile on her face, humming lightly to herself. Her smile was off, even someone without context easily tell, there was a malice in the curved lip that could only mean no good for the person(s) in her plans.

:::::

It was dark. Pyrrha couldn't see. Something was smothering her face. She had a idea of what happened.

She had been in the arena's washroom cleaning herself up. She had poured her heart out to Jaune. And though he was trying to be gentle about it, he still handed it back to her. After that she just ran out of the room running. She didn't know how long she ran or where she went, just that she arrived at the arena and thought she should wash up before going back. Her emotions were to sporadic to recognize her aura flaring, she just remembered looking up to see Ruby in the mirror. After that only the pain in the back of her head could explain what happened.

The cloth on her face moved away to see a smiling Ruby. She was strapped to a table, unable to move her arms and legs. Looking around the room was dark. The lights were missing, save one in the corner, just enough to see without being blinded in light. Looking to her left she saw the door to the room, looking at it she guessed they were in some back room. To the right of the door was a chair with someone...

"Jaune!"

The boy was sitting in a chair with his back to her. His ears were covered and his arms and legs strapped to it like how she was. He wasn't even trying to struggle though. Actually he was tapping his finger like he was impatient about something.

"So Pyrrha, you want Jaune too?"

"What are you doing." A slight bit of fear she didn't mean for in her voice.

"You want to fuck him? You want him inside you?" Crawling on top of the table so she was mounting her.

"What? No, I don't want any thing like that."

*Smack*

Ruby responded with a hard slap across the face. "Liar!" She shouted angrily.

"No. I-" Another strike.

"You do want him!" Her voice now more firm then angry.

Pyrrha denied again. Ruby stuck her once more, this time she produced her baton from up her sleeve. The blow was much harder compared to her hand. The champion also couldn't get her emotions in enough order to nullify the blows, and and each one only caused them to scramble more.

More blows were made. The sides of Pyrrha's face were starting to bleed lightly. Ruby was digging, digging for desires that even Pyrrha didn't know she had. The kind everyone has, so deep they can go their whole lives without even knowing they had them.

The rose took a moment to lick up a rather large drip of blood coming from the girl's cheek. After cleaning her mess she went back to her one question interrogation. Pyrrha started crying, her will starting to break. Each drop helping to smother the burning flame that once filled her.

"Yes, yes. I do, I want him inside me. I want him to make me his." She continued murmuring in obedience, only stopping when Ruby placed her hand on her face.

Pyrrha flinched at the contact, expecting pain. Instead she found warmth. Ruby's hand softly cupped her face, her thumb gently rubbing her lips. It moved away only so the rose's own lips could make contact. Pyrrha neither embraced the kiss, nor did she try and push Ruby away.

Finally Ruby parted from her, a smile on her face. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Pyrrha didn't respond, her mind a full null.

"You going to be a good girl and behave?" A deep submissive nod was made much to Ruby's pleasure.

"Good," Gently turning the girls head so she was looking at Jaune, "Now don't look away, even for a moment. Otherwise I'll get very mad, and you wouldn't want that would you." Pyrrha only spared her a glance for a moment while she shook her head.

The petite girl's smile was glowing. She gave Pyrrha one last kiss on the cheek for before returning to Jaune. Making sure the champion was watching the entire time.

"Sorry about that, just had to take care of that." She fully knew Jaune couldn't hear her with his ears covered.

She unzipped Jaune's pants and pulled them down enough so they wouldn't get in the way. She spared one last glance to see Pyrrha was still watching as instructed. Her eyes watering as she looked at them. Ruby removed her own cloths completely, save for the leather leggings she had changed into since their encounter earlier.

Jaune, enjoying the show of his girlfriend stripping down, didn't need extra help getting ready for her. A quick feel to confirm before Ruby lowered herself onto the boy. She let out a moan as she was filled and stretched. Giving Pyrrha a second look, sure enough she was still watching, so Ruby went to her own pleasure.

Pyrrha couldn't stand it. She wanted to look away, she wanted to with all her being. Doing so would only make Ruby mad though. The boy of her dreams was being raped by the girl he called his best friend. Wasn't he? Her mind thought that maybe this was just some sick fetish of the hooded girl's. But if he was part of it, then it wasn't rape and he was willingly having sex with her.

This only upset her more, she wouldn't have admitted it, but she wanted to be his first and he her's. A desire that Ruby had brought to light. But instead that same girl was taking it from her. This whole situation was way to much for the champion. All she could do was try and not make Ruby angry at her.

A moan pulled her out of her thoughts. She realized her gaze had moved and she was looking at a random spot on the wall. She immediately refocused her gaze back on the pair before her.

Jaune was struggling at his restraints trying to grab Ruby's waist. The petite girl on top of him didn't comfort his hands with her form, only continuing her slamming into his lap. It was like torture, He so desperately wanted to grab his waist so he could slam into her harder, grab one of her breast with his mouth or hand, kiss her lips; anything. The fact he couldn't though was what had him in such ecstasy.

Instead of struggling forward he flew back, pressing up on the back of his chair with a arched back. His neck tendons tensed as he moaned at the rubbing of his cock. His twitching turned to throbbing just before he released into Ruby. She gave him a kiss on the lips then dismounted.

"Go on ahead, I want to play with my toy for a little bit longer." after removing his ear covers and restraints.

"You still need to make it up to me."

"Maybe tomorrow if you're up for it." Receiving a parting kiss as he walked away, not even bothering to look back to see who the toy was.

Ruby walked over to Pyrrha, a lustful smile on her face as she gazed up and down the girl's restrained form. Her hand reached for the girl, who met it when it came close enough. She snuggled her head into the warm grasp of the hand, as it took her cheek in its palm. The thumb gently stroked the side of her face, making her give off a soft hum, as she relaxed. Ruby let her enjoy her presence for a moment before leaning in to her exposed ear.

"I saw you look away." pulling away, her smile grew when she saw the look of fear in Pyrrha's eyes.

"Oh don't worry. You've been such a good girl, I'll let you make up for it." She stayed silent, watching as Ruby remounted her. This time her body much closer to her head while she kneeled over her.

"You want Jaune's cum yes?" The champion's head nodded, less she get hit again for lying and saying no. Her captor let her knees and legs slide to the side so her cunt descended over her face. Ruby used her fingers to open her cum filled flower then told her to "Go ahead", but Pyrrha hesitated gazing at it. It seemed like a trick, but Ruby did tell her to do it.

Ruby was getting a little annoyed by Pyrrha's hesitation and was considering slapping her into obedience. She felt a drop of Jaune's cum drip onto her finger about to fall onto the table. She would have been very angry if Pyrrha let a single drop go to waste.

Before it could fall, Pyrrha's mouth rushed to catch the stray drop. After securing it in her mouth she rushed her lips around Ruby's womanhood. Moaning was heard as her tongue darted in to get as much of the white liquid as she could. It wasn't the same as a cock, but ruby liked it for a different reason. It was wet and moved in ways Jaune's member couldn't.

It curled up and stroked a spot that had never been loved before. It was like a bolt of lightning through her back. Ruby fully lowered herself onto Pyrrha, pinning her head to the table. She begged the girl to keep repeating that action, while she grabbed her head in an attempt to pull it even deeper into her crotch. Much quicker then she originally expect the petite girl climaxed with Pyrrha still inside her, only stopping when the rose pulled away from her.

"Wow, you're such a good girl. I wasn't originally planing too, but after that I feel I have to reward you for such good behavior." She leaned back till her hand rested atop the champion's own flower, immediately inserting a finger. Pyrrha gave a pleased groan at the action, her neck slacking slightly from the unique feeling.

"So do you still want to eat out of me?" Pyrrha's mouth dashed for her crotch, but a finger to her forehead gently pushed her away.

"That was an actual question, not a command." The champion thought about it for a second. After a long moment, her head pushed past the finger to continue what she was already doing.

The rose pulled away, only so she could roll over on top of Pyrrha. Having already stripped the champion of her cloths, she had a clear shot to her womanhood. Her tongue blessed the folds with her touch. Pyrrha gasped from the contact, before returning to her pervious action.

Ruby decided to test if she was a toy or a pet. Carefully she removed the restraint around one of Pyrrha's arms. The girl didn't seem to respond, so Ruby gently moved the hand up so it was placed on her leather clad butt. Pyrrha started giving it a light squeeze and pulling the petite girl down onto her face further. Ruby enjoying herself, removed the other restraint. This time Pyrrha moved it on her own, her hand grasped the rose's hip and pulled her as far down as she could get her.

Glad she wouldn't try escaping, Ruby returned to playing with the champion's flower. her muscle entered the moist cavern. The struggling of the legs telling her she was doing a good job.

On Pyrrha's end she was greedily digging. Her tongue licking up Ruby's nectar. Occasionally finding a drip of what was left of Jaune's cum. The hooded girl on top of her clearly didn't show the same natural talent she was, casually repeating actions she did. Though she was focused on pleasing Ruby, she would occasionally make a move, for the girl to repeat meant to pleasure her more then the rose.

Pyrrha's acts of pleasure started slowing to a halt. She was spending more time moaning, now. She could feel herself approaching. Ruby intensified her actions, ignoring the fact her partner had stopped. The champion's moans grew louder as she started to reach her peek. Her light grasp turned into a hard squeeze. Her legs struggling on the restraints to try and wrap around the rose's head to push her deeper, but she couldn't. Her back arched for the seconds she climaxed, before returning to laying flat.

Ruby rolled off of her and walked over to she could look down on the champion below her. Pyrrha smiled when she saw the rose's own, glad she managed to please her. The standing girls lips descended, and Pyrrha sat up to meet them. The rose kept the kissing going, while she reached her hand into her back pouch. Separating the two looked into each other's eyes.

"So did Jaune's cum taste as good as you thought it would?" Pyrrha nodded.

"Would you like some more?" Pyrrha nodded and spoke in her acceptance.

"Do you want to suck his cock yourself next time?"

"Can I?" She asked excitedly.

Ruby's smile turned into a twisted one just before dropping the hammer, "No." Well more like dropping the knife. The sharp blade was produced from Ruby's pouch, and before Pyrrha could realize it, the blade had embedded itself deep in her right side just below the subscapular. Pyrrha screamed in pain as the blade then was pulled up into the tendon and out of her shoulder, Ruby purposely doing so in a way to cause as much pain as possible.

The rose's tongue passed over the steel, cleaning the blade. Once wiped off she held the blade over Pyrrha's eye menacingly. She could focus through the pain enough to see the knife, and Ruby's twisted smile above it.

"He's mine got it!" The happiness she had a moment ago was crushed, replaced with fear. Fearful of the hooded girl, she shook her head in acknowledgement.

Ruby smiled and brought her lips down on Pyrrha's rekindling the spark of happiness she had moments before.

"But if you're a good girl, I'll let you have another taste." She leaned down past her face and started licking up the bleeding wound.

After a few licks to clean up the flow of blood she pulled away completely and walked over to release Pyrrha's restrained feet. Letting her hips sway as the champions gaze followed her, she made her way to her cloths, with Pyrrha's in a nice pile next to them.

She only recovered enough to start to get up when Ruby walked by, fully clothed. A white bandage in her hand that she immediately started to wrap around Pyrrha's shoulder. The champion winced at the contact, but relaxed seeing no ill intent.

"Now you are going to be a good girl and not tell anyone this happened right?" Giving her shoulder a squeeze to give her just enough pain to highlight the point.

She looked down in shame before nodding, and muttering "Yes", Just loud enough for Ruby to make out. The rose smiled and raised the champion's face. She gave it a long, actually loving kiss before telling her she was a good girl and leaving her to change into her normal cloths.

**Pyrrha loves have my full permission to hate me now after that. If you got time go over to Reddit and thumbs post "Broken Knight" so people can get their eyes on that too. Until next time, "To End All Wars" is coming along so expect a chapter coming up soon. And have a nice night/day. I'm going to bed now.**

**Review+Follow cause Ruby will make you a pet if she has to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter this one. Just poured out of my brain in a single session. Not much happens in this one more of a set up for the next few chapters.**

"That is all Miss Nikos. You may go now."

"Thank you Doctor."

The champion raised from her spot on the couch and left the room. A few moments after she left Professor Ozpin walked it, mug and cane as usual. He took a seat on the couch, but didn't relax. Doctor Ravi looked through his notes, underlining a few points before beginning.

"Well Professor, after seeing the clip you showed me, and after psycho analyzing Miss Nikos. I have determined that she is suffering from stockholm syndrome."

"What!? How could such a strong willed person succumb to stockholm syndrome in only a couple of hours!"

"Well in lay man's terms, it's only a minor case. I would have to guess that with Pyrrha's emotional instability at the time, as well as her emotional feelings toward Mr. Arc where the driving cause. It might take a week or two, but provided she stays away from Miss Rose she should be able to recover very quickly."

"What am I going to do with her..." Ozpin speaking aloud to no one in particular.

"Are you talking about Nikos or Rose?"

"Both, but Rose most of all. I explained my rules to her and yet she immediately broke my third one within the first day. Not only is her shoulder severely hurt and most likely going to scar, who knows how this will affect her performance in the field. I asked the professors to take note of her performance in class today. All of them noticed she was more docile then usual, and she was far more passive in her sparing today; and seemed flat out afraid of Ruby when I put the two together."

"Have you thought of making her a 'ranger'?"

"It has come to mind. But I don't think that's the kind of life she wants. She wants to be a hero, like those in the fairy tales."

"I think that's what it's going to come down to, expulsion or ranger."

"I would rather the second, she has so much potential." He was looking at the floor in his own thoughts. He turned his gaze to his old friend to speak to him properly, "Could you psychoanalyze Ruby and try convincing her she wants to be a ranger. That way when I approach her about it she doesn't feel like I'm stabbing her in the back?"

"You pay for my drink tonight, and I'll do it." Ozpin chuckled in acceptance.

He stood shook hands with the psychologist and left him.

:::::

"Um, hello?"

"Oh Miss Rose, please come in, I've been expecting you."

Ruby received a message from Ozpin that he wanted her to meet Doctor Ravi after classes. She didn't know why, she felt fine, but if Ozpin asked who was she to say no. The office wasn't a medical one. She knew the scene all to well. A man in a chair with paper and pen next to a couch for her to lay on.

_Oh come on! I thought I was done with this crap._

Ruby stood there defiantly not wanting to accept the invitation to relax. The man gave a slightly annoyed sigh. When Ruby refused to yield he reached into his pocket and produced a small rubber ball. The rose eyed it, but still didn't move.

The ball left his hand. Though it looked like a casual toss the ball flew with amazing force. It landed between her feet then bounced up, then off the door behind her, before nailing her in the back of her head with enough force to actually knock her forward a step. She collected herself and looked to see the ball casual bounce back into it's owners already waiting hand.

"Please, sit."

He wasn't like the others. Most were willing to talk to her while she stood. The ball was new, and he seemed to have a more casual attire then the others. Instead of a professional looking suit he had a nice shirt on. dress shoes where replaced with nice sneakers. If it wasn't for the way he carried himself Ruby would think he was just some random guy off the street.

She yielded and took a seat on the couch. Then immediately threw her feet onto the side, making sure her boots would knock any dirt or mud on them onto the arm rest.

"Do you mind if I just call you Ruby? Easier then Miss Rose all the time, and I like having a more personal relationship with my patients."

"Sure, whatever." In a agitated voice, looking up at the ceiling.

"So Ozpin wants me to examine you, as I'm sure you guessed."

"I did." attitude in full force

The ball flew over her head, then bounced off the wall and landing on her face before returning to it's owner.

"I already know your profile, since I was the one that altered it from when you started at Signal." He had her attention now, "So I'm not going to ask you those pointless questions like 'tell me about yourself' or 'how do you feel about X'."

"..."

"I'm going ask you why. What is it you feel when you do the things you do. How does it feel to cut a person open, to take their lives, to drink their blood and suck on their guts."

"Um well... I just feel, like. I don't know how to explain it."

"Superior?"

"I guess you could explain it like that. It's like well..."

"With your sister and your desire to be a hero, you feel the need to prove yourself. Normally this translates to you working hard to achieve your goal. But you have the desire to completely dominate some people by bringing them pain. You feel so powerful by inflict pain on others. The blood is probably just some fetish you developed while exercising your dominance."

Ruby watched for a moment, thinking of how to respond, "So why am I here if you already figured that out?"

"Because my friend Ozpin wants me to open you up to the idea of being a ranger so you don't feel betrayed when he give you the choice between it and expulsion."

"What! He's going to expelled me!"

"You think you're going to get away with what you did to Pyrrha? The only reason he is even giving you the option is because you have to much potential to waste."

The room was silent for almost ten minutes. A quick look at the clock told Ravi 9:37 exactly before she started talking again. She pulled her hood over her head to hid her face, but her voice told him how saddened by the news she was.

"So what's a ranger?" Clearly on the verge of tears.

"A ranger is a hunter or huntress who lives outside the kingdom. They are the scouts who alert us to the larger packs and exceptionally powerful grimm. They are also the front line of defence, being expected to fight grimm for vastly extended lengths of time compared to normal hunters."

Ruby took it all in. Was actually not as bad as she thought it would be, but that meant there must be a catch.

"How long do they stay outside the kingdom?"

"Months, and they normally only get three or four days before going back out for duty."

Ruby was actually torn on what she heard. On one hand it seemed like a over glorification of what she wanted, though it seemed like more work. On the other she wouldn't be able to see her team or Jaune.

"You don't have to answer right now. Ozpin will be asking you the question. I just wanted to be straight with you."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Like I said, I like to have a more personal relationship with my patients."

Ruby laid in the couch in thought. Ravi had told her she could stay as long as she wanted, and he was willing to talk if she wanted to.

A couple of hours passed, and Ruby must have dozed off on the couch because she awoke to see Ravi with a headset on playing a game on his laptop. She took her leave and sent a message to Ozpin, telling him she wanted to speak to him.

:::::

At the top of the tower she walked into the headmaster's office. He greeted her and forged ignorance, but both knew what she was here for.

"Professor..."

"I take it Ravi ratted me out?" She nodded.

"Have you made a decision?" Nodding.

"I am right in guessing you choose Ranger?" Nod.

"Though it pains me to take your dreams and shatter them in front of you, I am glad you still want to fight grimm."

"So what next?" Her voice hinting she didn't really want to hear.

"You'll take a week long class that will give you advance survival skills while you're out in the field. You can ignore the stuff about Ranger responsibilities though."

She looked up at him confused, but he answered the question before it was asked.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. You'll be taking assignments directly from me. You'll be my personal agent in the field."

"So does that mean I'll be able to see Yang, Weiss, Blake and Jaune while I'm outside the kingdom?" Ozpin smiled when he could hear the excitement in her voice.

"If I don't have something for you to do, and you're in the area I'll let you know they're around."

He talked to her about the details of her duties. She was going to be stationed in the sectors north of Vale. He told her, much to her disappointment, that she would not be getting leave or breaks like other rangers; but made up for it by telling her she would have lighter work then other rangers. He also forbid her from coming into Vale without his permission. He didn't want her coming in one day killing a few people then leaving. If word got out that a huntress was killing people there would be a witch hunt in the ranks and all the other students and hunters would be a risk of being exposed. But again he tried to cheer her up by saying he would be giving her supply drops and she could request specific things that she wanted, work oriented or no.

A few minor details were settled between the two then the rose turned to leave. Actually feeling better about the arrangement then she thought she would be. She wasn't skipping down the halls in excitement, but she wasn't crying about her life being ruined either. Before she entered the elevator Ozpin stopped her one last time. Still having one last card to play.

"Miss Rose."

"Hmm?"

"You're going to be out in the lawless wilderness, so I won't be there to monitor you. So just remember the rules I gave you yesterday. If you do a good job, follow the rules, and prove yourself I'll be willing to let you return to being a actual huntress."

"Yes Sir!" Giving him a jokingly over exaggerated salute, but a genuine smile on her face at the news.

With that she left the headmaster to enjoy his coffee.

**I know dull chapter. But needed so you know wtf is going on. I already have some things for Ruby to do in the next few chapters, but feel free to post your own via PM or review (I read them both). So now we are entering the Ranger arc of this story. Get ready for some more taste and bloody action.**

**Review+Follow Ruby might find you alone in the woods.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you all go. Just go back home, let me tell you my great aunt and great uncle they eat so healthy it's revolting. So I get home and try going right back to my standard diet of chips and juice; spent the day over the toilet. Feeling better now though, so I can get back to work on this. So enjoy the chapter now with 100% more Arkos.**

The scene was actually about what she expected.

Yang being held back by Blake and Ren as she cried her eyes out, trying to attack the airship that was about to fly her sister away for good. Weiss and Jaune were sad to see her go. Nora was flat out sobbing. Pyrrha had a small smile, but not because of the fact Ruby was gone, but because what she had told her. Ozpin just stood behind the group of teens to give her a formal fare well.

Ruby just stood in the Bullhead. Duffle bag at her feet and backpack on her shoulders. Standing in the door she waved good bye to everyone. She was sad about leaving her sister and friends, but Ozpin had done a good job opening her up to the idea. She gave everyone a final wave shouting "Good bye! I'll talk to you all soon!"

The Bullhead pulled away from the platform and took off for the northern hills along with the huntress in the red hood.

:::::

"What do you mean you're becoming a ranger!"

"Just as it sounds. Ozpin asked if I wanted to become one and I said yes."

"What about me! What about your team!"

"Well he didn't exactly give me a choice. It was that or..."

"What? What was the choice."

"..."

"Ruby, what happened? Did you do something?"

"No I can't. Ozpin said I'm not allowed to tell."

"Fine I'll go ask him myself then." Normally Yang would pressure her sister into telling. But if Ozpin told her not to tell, then it would probably be better to ask him herself.

:::::

"So you're being pushed up again?"

Ruby giggled at the joke, "Yeah guess so."

"I can't belive this! How can a dolt like you be made a huntress already! I mean you got skill so I'm sure you'll do ok, but I would think you would need a brain too."

Ruby grabbed the heiress into a hug, "I'll miss you too Weiss."

"Just make sure you stay in contact. I want you to keep up with my progress so you can see how much stronger then you I am." Ruby could tell Weiss was trying to put on the old mask of ice she wore when they met, but Ruby could see through it now.

:::::

"Just make sure you stay safe ok. I've lived outside the kingdom for extended amounts of time. It's not a place where you can lower your guard and expect to tell about it."

"Thanks Blake, I'll remember that."

"..."

"Blake something wrong?"

"It's just... Last time it was me leaving a old friend behind. Now it's-"

Ruby pulled her into a hug to try and cheer her up, "Don't worry, I'll stay in touch. And you can send me a message whenever you need me."

Blake couldn't help grabbing the rose and pulling her into a larger hug. Her eyes watered a little, but she forced it to stop.

"You guys are the best friends I ever had, Just make sure you stay in contact."

:::::

"So long Ren."

"Fair well. I hope you find as great success on your assignments as you did here."

"Thanks. Look I know you already will, but can you-"

"I promise to make sure next time you see Jaune he is still in one piece."

"Thanks, you're a really good guy Ren."

She pulled him into a small hug. She released him and took off, "Sorry, I have class in a few minutes. Only three more days till you actually have to start living up to your promise."

:::::

"You'll call often?"

"Yes."

"You'll tell me everything that's happening?"

"Yes."

"You'll send me more sap?"

"I'll see what I can do."

The chipper girl had been rendered into one on the verge of tears. Ruby and her got along great due to their similarities. Naturally the girl was extremely upset at the thought of her best girl friend leaving. Pyrrha was nice, but she was on a much more mellow wave length.

In the end Nora pulled Ruby into a hug and refused to let go till Ren managed to convince her to let go "The things she'll learn at class will make sure you'll see each other again. So you should let her go so she can participate." Normally Nora wasn't a person who could be convinced with logic, but when it came to her friends she was willing to make a exception to that rule.

:::::

"Hey Pyrrha."

"Oh Ruby, I didn't hear you approach." She subconsciously moved her arm to comfort her wounded shoulder.

The girl was at her desk in JNPR's dorm. Ruby approached to ensure she was backed into a corner. The champion could tell her game and stayed in her chair and looked on in an act of defiance, sort of.

"I just wanted to talk. I'm sure you know I'm going to be becoming a ranger." Pyrrha braced herself waiting for Ruby to grab her, or strike her.

Sure enough Ruby raised her hand, but not to harm her. Her palm cupped the side of her face gently and Pyrrha leaned into it, without even realizing it.

"So since I'm going to be going away, I need you to take care of Jaune for me."

"You didn't need to ask, I will protect him with my life." Ruby giggled at her response.

"No I mean I need you to take care of him."

"Pardon?" Legitimately confused as to what the rose was saying.

"You know... take care of him."

"You want me to kill him!? No! I will not-" Ruby pinched her cheek just enough to shut her up.

"No you idiot." _I think I trained her too well._ "I need you to satisfy him for me."

Pyrrha pulled away in complete shock. That was the last thing she thought Ruby would have meant. She flinched and raised her hands over her face in an attempt to protect herself.

"I'm not going to hit you." Pyrrha untensed but didn't lower her hands. "Last time I was proving a point. This time I'm making a request." She looked at her, expecting her to say more.

"Do you want to fuck Jaune for me while I'm away?"

"Yes." Half expecting to get hit, or stabbed again.

"Good, you just need to prove you can satisfy him."

"How am I suppose to do that?" Asking while Ruby walked away, letting her hips sway.

The petite girl sat down on Pyrrha's bed. Leaning back she spread her legs. Her hand hovered over her crotch, the finger beckoning the champion to come closer. Pyrrha did as she was told. Last time it was out of fear of being hurt, this time it was so she could get what she wanted. If the only thing between her and Jaune was eating out Ruby to her satisfaction, then she would make it the best she ever got.

Pyrrha fell to her knees in front of Ruby. Her hands worked up the rose's combat skirt till she found the start of her regular stockings. Ruby gave a little assistance in pulling them off along with her panties. Pyrrha didn't bother removing the skit itself and just moved it out of the way as she charged face first into Ruby.

The girl's flower was only starting to get wet, telling Pyrrha this was a spur of the moment thing. Her tongue started tracing circles around the rose's inner thighs. Ruby gave a soft moan, then a gasp when the wet muscle came close; but didn't quite touch.

A hand grabbed the back of the champion's head through the skit's fabric and shoved her into the center. "Don't tease me like that, else I'll have to spank you, you naughty girl." Her voice sounding more playful then intimidating. Pyrrha decided to start the proper pleasure anyways though.

Her tongue started licking the length of her folds. Gently coming into contact with her clit, a gasp from Ruby every time the flesh met. The hand at the back of her head stayed in place, slowly massaging her skull and pushing her face slightly deeper into the crotch.

Pyrrha finally entered Ruby taking in her taste. It was odd, her taste buds weren't one-hundred percent for the flavor, but she still couldn't get enough of it. Reaching deeper the further she went the higher she turned up the volume of Ruby's moans.

The whole of Ruby's womanhood was taken into the champion's maw. Her tongue on a quest to reach as far into the rose's flower as she could. Heavy breathing, moaning, a soaking wet pussy, and the hand behind her head pushing her ever deeper were telling Pyrrha she was doing a good job. Finally she thought it was time for the coup de grâce. Her tongue rubbed Ruby's special spot making the rose arch her back as expected. Quickly two fingers were inserted into her unattended hole. A gasp from Ruby escaped her as she fell limp on the bed. Her cunt tightened its grasp on Pyrrha's tongue who was now going harder then ever to impress the girl. Pyrrha silently cursed that her right arm was bandaged and held in a sling to keep it out of the way while it healed. She needed to impress Ruby and only having one hand to use meant she couldn't go full force.

Doing the best she could though. And when the rose's legs raised to wrap around her head she knew she didn't have much time left. Faster, deeper, Pyrrha was repeating the actions she knew Ruby reacted to most in hopes of getting her as much satisfaction as she could. Ruby actually had partly forgotten it was a test, she was to busy enjoying Pyrrha's undivided attention. She could feel herself approaching, and was telling Pyrrha to keep going; just quiet enough to not be considered shouting. Finally that magical electric bolt zipped through her making her feel like air and all the energy in her body flowing out of her body from her flower.

Pyrrha kept going, determined to continue pleasing Ruby. Finally the hand at the back of her head, moved and pushed her away from the rose. Ruby sat up and her panties and stockings back on. The rose cupped the champions face like she normally did and gave her a deep loving kiss, one that Pyrrha happily returned. She complemented the champion for being a "Very good girl." The kiss finally ended, but Ruby didn't release Pyrrha's face. Ruby snapped her grip around her jaw and snapped her head to the side so her ear was next to the rose's mouth.

"Don't get to comfortable with him though. Remember he's mine, and I **will** come back for him." Pyrrha muttered her acknowledgement of what Ruby said, and pleased by her submittance released the girl from her grasp.

Before finally stepping out, "You did pass the first part with flying colors though. Just be ready for part two tomorrow."

:::::

"I'm going to miss you."

"I will too."

Jaune and Ruby were cuddling on his bed. It was only eleven hours till Ruby would depart. She had passed her class with grades second only to the faunus who lived outside the kingdom and was practically already a Ranger in everything except title alone.

Save Ruby sending a message on her scroll. The two just laid in each other's presence for the past hour uninterrupted. That ended when there was a knock at the door, then it opening to reveal Pyrrha. Her and Jaune looked at the other uncomfortably for a bit before looking away from each other.

"Oh good, you're here. Ready for the second part of your test?"

"Test?" Pyrrha knew what she was talking about and answered with a nod.

"Well since I'm going to be gone for a undetermined amount of time, I felt I should make sure you have someone to take care of you. And after having a talk with Pyrrha I decided that she's the only person I'd trust with the job."

"Wait what! You're actually telling me to replace you with her?"

"Well when you word it like that..." Slightly annoyed that he wasn't happy about getting action with someone like Pyrrha while she was away. "Here," unzipping his fly and pulling out his partly erect member, "the second part of the test is for her to get your approval so why don't you let her at least try."

He voiced his concerns again, but was ignored by the rose who what gesturing over Pyrrha. The girl walked over, her face blushing at the sight of Jaune's penis. She lowered herself to her knees in front of the knight ready to begin.

"Alright go ahead." Pyrrha looked at the appendage hungrily. she licked her lips anticipating it's taste, but she didn't take it. She didn't know why but she was hesitant to get it. Was it because Ruby was right there? Was it because she feared it wouldn't be a great as she dreamed it would be?

"See Jaune, this is why I trust her. She's such a good girl. she knows she isn't normally suppose to have it." With a more assuring voice she told her to go ahead.

This time she listened and took Jaune into her maw. He tried to keep a straight face, but both women could see him tensing his body to hid his enjoyment. Pyrrha opened with some deep dips down his shaft, finishing each dip with a small twist around his tip. Ruby seeing her boyfriend leaned in front of him and placed her lips upon his. The contact lowered his guard enough for him to let out a moan. The champion watched the two make out in front of her, wishing that it was her he was kissing. This only acted to reinforce her need to please Jaune so she could; after Ruby left.

With Pyrrha stepping up her game the other two did as well. A hand worked it's way over to the rose's flower. Rubbing her through her panties and stockings the area was already a little damp, and Jaune was just helping to make it worst. The younger girl pulled away from the knights lips and grasp as she stood. Pyrrha watched in the corner of her eye as Ruby started stripping down. When the last of her cloths fell to the ground she pushed the knight onto his back and climbed on top.

The girl propped her hips up, and gave a small wiggle, hinting for Pyrrha to give her some attention too. Before the champion could comply Jaune already had his hand back over her crotch. Ruby moaned when a finger was inserted, and again when a second followed. The champion ignored the action focusing on the member in her mouth, trying not to be jealous of the girl being loved by Jaune.

Ruby slipped her hands under the hoodie and white t-shirt blocking her view of Jaune's chest. He wasn't ripped by any means but it was tone and fit. He moved his hands from Ruby, to help her take off his cloths. Pyrrha seeing a chance to keep Jaune's hands off Ruby, released him from her maw. She kept a hand massaging his length while she reached over to her own bed. Reaching between the mattress and box-spring she searched for the item soon to be of Ruby's desire. Looking back, Jaune didn't seem to notice she had stopped using her mouth as he was to busy sucking on the rose's breast.

The breast he had suddenly pulled away. Ruby had her back arched and had accidently pulled away from him. Both turned around to investigate what happened. They saw Pyrrha with a glass dildo being moved in and out of Ruby's pussy. The rose flopped onto her back next to Jaune as she enjoyed Pyrrha's toy.

Jaune's member started to twitch and was taken back into the maw just in time for Pyrrha to catch it all in her mouth. It tasted great to Pyrrha, but she felt it was missing something. The glass toy was removed from Ruby. Now covered in the petite girl's juices it was cleaned off into the hoplite's mouth. Still not enough Pyrrha let Jaune rest for a moment so she could focus on getting more of Ruby's nectar. Her tongue darted inside her and pulled out as much as she could. When a little bit of Jaune's cum slipped out she went on a desperate mission to rescue the drop. Delving deeper and deeper into the wet flower.

Ruby's moans were muffled by Jaune's lips as he weaved a arm under her and pulled her up into him. His free hand continued to massage his girlfriend's breast. The pleasure on both ends was a lot for Ruby, she could feel herself coming closer and closer. When Pyrrha was finally satisfied with the taste in her mouth she swallowed it down and returned to using the dildo to please Ruby. She had only just begun, but the pleasure of having the shaft of glass enter her again put her over the edge, and she cried out as she climaxed.

Ruby panted for breath for a bit, before Jaune decided to bring her back into a kiss. Their attention was only on each other. There was a small slam and they looked to see Pyrrha closing Jaune's nightstand, a wrapper in hand. Scratch that, not a wrapper. The rose questioned why Jaune had it. He simply replied "So you wouldn't have to wait for me to get some after you started getting your period."

Ruby pecked him on the cheek glad he was thinking ahead. While this happened Pyrrha silently pulled the condom down Jaune's length. After a little effort she managed herself out of her cloths. Jaune assisted as she struggled to remove his pants. Once nude she climbed up onto the bed, and lowered herself down on Jaune unopposed by Ruby.

The feeling of Jaune inside her caused a load moan to escape her lips. After a moment to enjoy the feeling of having a warm cock inside her the champion started massaging said cock inside her.

Ruby looked on slightly disheartened. Jaune had been in a few different women since they started dating. Ruby believed the girl got to choose who entered their flower, so seeing Pyrrha willingly putting Jaune inside her, made the rose a little jealous.

Not wanting to be outdone, Ruby pushed Jaune onto the bed and adjusted herself so her own flower was over his face. Jaune took the bait and started pleasing her. Ruby facing Pyrrha looked up and grinned. In her mind, Pyrrha was taking pleasure from Jaune, he was giving it to her; so it was better for her. The champion didn't really care, she was to busy enjoying herself.

As Ruby watched the hoplite bounce up and down, her eyes kept being drawn to Pyrrha's chest. They were hypnotizing in a strange way. Pyrrha gasped when the girl in front of her suddenly lunged forward to grasped her breast. A moment later her mouth took one of the nipples and she started attending to them like how Jaune does for her. Pyrrha moved her one good hand to grab the back of the other girls head and held her up to her breast. She wasn't sure if Jaune was getting harder or not but it seemed like each bounce was even more pleasurable then the last.

Pyrrha started speaking out loud in her ecstasy. Both of her partners were smiling, knowing what was coming. Finally her back arched and if not for her hand holding Ruby up to it, she would have decouple the rose from her nipple.

The petite girl released Pyrrha and raised herself up to give the panting hoplite a passionate kiss. When they finished their lip's embrace they both removed their weight from the knight. Jaune wanted to go to bed, feeling a little tired, but Ruby wasn't done with him yet. Pyrrha in a need to keep up with the rose also decided to join in.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I would let you be pleasured but not let you finish?" She asked as she removed the empty condom from Jaune's member. Casually tossing it away she took him into her mouth. Seeing Pyrrha wanting to join, she stuck to the tip so the other could work on the shaft. Jaune moved both his hands to hold the two girls blowing him. Moaning to let them know what a good job they were doing.

:::::

The night went by uneventfully for the three. Only thanks to the efforts of Ren and Nora. When they arrived at their dorm their sudden shock at the sight caught the attention of their across the hall neighbors. When Yang saw the sight of Ruby, Pyrrha, and Jaune snuggling tight together on his bed. Even worst was the sight of all their cloths scattered around the bed, hinting at to their state under the covers. Only Ren's quick reflexes managed to close the door before Yang could rush in and flip the bed.

In the morning though Jaune was collecting his breakfast when the sound of cracking knuckles and the angry voice of Yang made him near shit himself in front of Ruby.

**Alright just a notice. Classes will be starting up again in a few days so between classes, homework and [HMRD] my time to write will be a little shorter then usual. I'll try not to have it effect my output to much, but just know encase there are prolonged gaps between chapters.**

**Review+Follow, cause Ruby has a first class flight to your neck of the woods.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, between college and Planetside 2 I haven't had much free time, and that time I fell like reading more then writing. I did make a note to keep progress rolling, but yeah. Sorry for wait. fingers crossed I'll get the next one out much quicker.**

**Also note: "Wilder" is just a person who lives outside the kingdom, normally considered offensive to non-barbarians/savages.**

The first month was uneventful. Outside killing the occasional pack of gimm she spent her days going to the different sectors she would be operating in and setting up small bases she could set up in as she moved about. She talked with her friends frequently, and got a call every night from Yang wishing her well and good night. Her and Jaune tried phone sex, but found it rather dull and decided to send pictures back and forth to each other to masturbate to instead. Jaune sent only a few pictures, and was dumb struck my the number Ruby was willingly sending him; from risqué to flat out not-safe-for-work.

Her first supply drop came in the morning. A low flying bullhead passed over, hovering just over the forest of pine trees to a small clearing Ruby had designated at a good drop off point. The rose watched it fly by, a large metal object being thrown out the side. She entered the clearing to find a large metal case waiting for her on the ground. She pushed the button to have it pop open, inside were numerous cans of food and bottled drinks. further in were changes of cloths, including winter gear and at the very bottom was a sight that made Ruby actually jump for joy. A paper plate with cookies wrapped in plastic waited for her. She smiled even more when they were still warm to the touch.

After dragging the loot back to her shelter in the nearby mountain; the cookies didn't make it naturally. She started organizing it all. She had a month and a half's worth of food and fresh water, a back up battery for her scroll and a solar charger. A First aid kit and other things that would be helpful to her.

The only real thing of note was the white mask. It covered the whole of her face save her eyes and was completely void of any features save a rim that went along the center so the mask could bend around her nose. There was a sticky note on the inside face that she read while trying it on.

_"I want you to wear this mask while you're interacting with people and while on assignment. Additionally if asked for identification you are to reply 'Red Bishop' whether target or not."_

The name as curious, and she didn't know what Ozpin meant by 'target' but guessed she would find out in time. She grabbed a mirror from her backpack and checked herself out. She didn't look half bad, but her hair didn't go well with the pure white mask. She pulled the hood over and smiled seeing a actually very mature and mysterious looking woman looking back. She got her scythe and posed a little, taking a few pictures to send to the gang back at Beacon.

Now back to the one thing that plagued her during her first month: Finding something to pass the time.

:::::

Another week went by till Ruby deemed herself ready for action. She had identified several landmarks that would let her navigate around her area without using a map, Ozpin received coordinates for her different hideouts, and told him about a small nomadic village that often passed through the eastern half of her territory on occasion.

The region was extremely rocky with hills and the occasionally small mountain, all covered in thick pine forest. A river ran through much of it toward the east before dipping down into a valley; no doubt where there was more and larger wild game to hunt. There were a few grimm, but nothing abnormal about them, mostly beowolves and a few ursa. The only thing she really needed to pay attention to was the giant nevermore that perched far to the west, but had a hunting zone that over lapped into her territory, and a giant drake that resided in the most eastern mountain over looking the valley. She discovered it when she found it attacking the nomads, though they lost a number of carts and supplies and their elder was badly hurt; they, for the most part, fought it off fine.

At the moment Ruby was in the center of her demesne. She had run out of things to do long ago and had resorted to trying to catch river fish with her hands and semblance. She came close a couple times, but they slipped away every time.

She heard her scroll go off, and scrambled to dry her hands and still pick it up before it went to message.

"Professor?"

"Ruby, are you still at the your safe house at the head-water?"

"Yes sir. Just trying to pass the time."

"Well it's time for you to gear up. There is a Vytal bullhead heading your way. On board are a number of members of the White Fang. They recently robbed a freighter delivering dust, but thanks to another agent we have managed to have them dropped off near your location. They will then be heading north to the railway where they will catch a transport and head off to their hideout. I want you to make sure they don't make it over the hills."

"How long till the police arrive to pick them up?"

"They aren't coming."

"So you want me to...?"

"Yes. By any means you wish."

"Ok, I think I can do that." Didn't take a genius to figure out what was between the lines.

The rose hung up and climbed the nearest tree she could till she was as close to the top as she could get without breaking it. It only took about ten minutes or so for her to see a small speck on the horizon, no doubt her "targets."

It took another thirty minutes of waiting. It being filled with stretching, popping joints, a quick weapon inspection and firing imaginary finger guns at the incoming aircraft. It stopped about 300 meters out and she eyed 6 men, no doubt faunas, jump out into the forest below. Seven, a last guy either the screw up of the group or the leader jumped out after a moment longer.

Ruby didn't know if the bullhead was friendly or not and just stayed below the top branches till it left.

The rose fell to the ground and bolted off to where the group was dropped off. She took cover behind some bushes. Sure enough all faunas of versus types. The odd man out must have been the leader as he was taller and broader then the others. His canines were replaced with tusk so he must have been one of those 'elephants' that live far south. Two were dogs of some breed. A stag and a breed of reptile, only being able to see patches of scales along her body. The last two being a lion judging by his mane and a goat.

The lion immediately flinched and pointed his gun at the bush Ruby was behind. Some of the others caught on to his action and advanced carefully to check behind the bush. All they saw was a small pile of rose petals. They called it clear only for the lion to flinch again and point his gun up at the trees. Ruby could sense with her aura that he was pointing it right at the tree she was hiding behind. She held her breath hoping they wouldn't come inspect, They would see the outlines of her semblance for sure if she tried to flee.

"Let it go Leon. It's probably just a bird or something." Exhale.

"No, animals don't give off such a strong blood-lust when they watch you. Not even predators."

"Probably just a beowolf or something." the stag called.

"Come on. If we don't catch this train we'll be stuck out here for a week till the next one." The leader leading the way for his "pack".

They all left, senses alert for grimm as they advanced. She continued to shadow them, the lion consistently following her hiding spots as they went. Clearly he had a degree of aura control and could sense her stalking them.

They got half way to the tracks after a few hours with Ruby still following. She could take them easily, but she wanted to see if she could learn anything from them so she could impress Ozpin. She also wanted to decide how she wanted to kill them. Her ideas got more and more bloody and she could start to feel her panties and stockings getting a little moist. Ravi was right, she loved this sense of power she had over them, that she could strike at any moment and kill them all, and there was nothing they could do about it.

The group continued walking when a small crack alerted the leader. He fell to a crouch and signaled the others to do the same. They had guns pointed in every direction preparing for a grimm attack. One that never came. He signaled one of the dogs and the reptile girl to investigate where the noise came from. The stag and other dog moved up into a defensive position encase they were jumped.

They continued walking, guns raised looking behind every tree till they passed and watching the upper branches. After going out a few meters and being out of sight of the party they decided to turn around before something could jump them.

"Where's Venna?" The leader asked when the stag came out of the tree line.

"What do you-" He looked over to see his comrade wasn't there, "What! Where is she! I literally just looked at her before we came into sight!"

They put two and two together and the group bolted back into the tree line to try and find their comrade. But all they found was a small trail of rose petals starting to blow away in the wind.

"I got a scent. Human." One of the dogs dropped to his hands and started sniffing the ground following the trail.

"Three minutes, after that we have to get to the train."

"What about Venna?" The goat asked.

"None of us would survive a week this far in the wilderness with such little equipment. Better some of use make it then none." They all held silent as they ran, looking for their missing friend.

:::::

"Let go of me you damn wilder!" the snake faunus looked up at the masked female that had taken her in a blur of speed.

She struggled to get up but her arms were pinned under the women's legs, making the effort useless. Her hand moved to press the bottom of her head so it was pinned to the ground, neck fully exposed. The mask descended to the crook of her neck and she heard her take a long, sniff.

"Let go of me you freak!" only being able to thrash her legs.

The masked one raise away, and Venna only now realized she had a massive scythe resting on her right shoulder. She twisted the weapon a little and Venna felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. The hand holding her head down reached over and wiped away some of the crimson liquid dripping from her newly open wound, a spear tip at the end of the shaft lightly lined with blood.

"What are you going to do to me?" Fear clearly in her voice as she watched two blood covered fingers raised to the mask. They disappeared under the white frame before being removed with a soft "Mmm" following close behind.

The masked one shifted forward so she was looking down at her quarry, eye to eye.

"You taste so good..."

:::::

A blood curdling scream could be heard from across the forest. The group of white fang stopped in their tracks, all easily hearing the direction it was coming from.

"Venna! We're coming!" shouted one of the dogs starting to sprint forward.

"No, she's to far away. We need to get to the train before we get left behind."

"But she's in trouble! We can't just leave her." stopping at the tree line.

"You're right she is in trouble, so how do you expect to get there quick enough to save her?"

"Well I can't just leave her!" And with that he bolted into the tree line.

"Sir?" The other dog asked.

"To the train. If the fool wants to kill himself fine, but I'm not going to let him drag the rest of us down with him." The others nodded and followed their leader.

:::::

"Just one more."

"No! Stop; please!"

"Oh don't worry tasty, you'll like this one."

With one quick motion the scythe was raised and the faunus' pants were torn at the crotch. Venna's fear couldn't be any higher; as her arms had just been cut off just below the shoulder. It was only her begging that spared her legs, else this strange wilder would have cut them off too.

The tip of the scythe came crashing down next to her head, and in a way that could be described as a "twisted attempt" to be seductive, the woman slid down the shaft till she was kneeling next to her victim. A hand was raised and she removed the mask, revealing the twisted smile anyone could tell she already had. The only thing surprising to Venna was how young she was.

Ruby traced her hand down the bloody form till it found the girl's flower. She inserted a pair of fingers and started massaging her inside walls. Venna didn't react much as the pain in her stumps was to much for her to feel the pleasure. Ruby's other hand reached behind the girl's head and lifted her up so her tongue could easily trace random patterns over the flesh.

The rose mentioned how tasty the girl was again before leaning over to lick up the far stump, while the closer one bleed onto her stomach. The faunus could only cry at her situation.

The salt of her tears were spoiling her taste in Ruby's opinion. She moved both hands from their original functions, to the girl's face. Intent on keeping her meal flavorful her thumbs pressed down into her eyes. Screaming filled the forest, followed by soft giggling as the her eye juices were deposited into the rose's mouth.

A snap pulled her out of her pleasure. She looked up to see another White Fang member staring at her, mouth open in shock. Honestly who wouldn't be dumb struck. Before him was a small girl hunched over one of his friends with her tongue in their eye. With bleeding stumps where her arms were, no doubt the hooded girl's doing too. After a moment he snapped out of his shock and pointed his gun at her.

The moment he spent flabbergasted at the sight, was also the only moment Ruby needed to grab her scythe and charge. The gunfire only starting after the fight was well set and over. She dashed past him bringing her scythe up to cut his left arm off halfway to the elbow. He only just started to scream in pain when Ruby preformed a well practice twist and brought her weapon around and through his knees.

He fell face first to the ground. His struggles to get up were assisted when a pair of hands wrapped around him. One around his neck the other around his chest. He was pulled up till a tongue started tracing around the side of his face.

"Mmm, you're tasty too. I'm so glad you could make it, my toy was about to break and I needed a new one."

He shouted her to release him; and she complied in a sense. She let go of his body so he was laying face up.

She quickly fell to her knees before him and pinned him down to the ground. Her tongue assaulted his face just like with the first faunas. Her body started grinding along his, particularly her crotch on his. Though annoyed that he would be soft at a time like this; because who cares that he just got his arm and both legs cut off; here was a cute, sexy, in her opinion irresistible, girl wanting to fuck, and he's not putting out.

The mentioned girl continued her grinding, eventually slipping her tongue into his mouth when he fell unconscious from blood loss. She wanted to undress and just bath in the two faunus' blood, but sadly she still had more to do today and didn't want to waste time getting redressed. That didn't stop her from letting as much of it find it's way onto her sexy form as she could get.

A shadow passed overhead, just before she planned to finish. Seeing the black form in the sky circle overhead made her collect her stuff and dash out full speed. A few seconds later a roar ripped through the forest. Ruby groaned to herself, knowing that now the White Fang members would be even more spooked,now.

:::::

"What the fuck was that!"

"That dear Leon, sounded like a drake."

"A drake?"

"One of the more dangerous forms of grimm. We should keep moving, no doubt it found our compatriots and will be looking for more."

The group started jogging at a modest rate. They weren't in to much of a rush since they still had to wait for the train to actually show up, but they also wanted to get as far away from the grimm as they could. Ruby caught up to them within a few minutes. Looking on to the five she went about deciding who would be next.

The Lion looked good, but so did the goat. The elephant was large, the thought of him inside her ensured her panties would remain soaked. She couldn't decided on any one, so decided to wait and see if one would fall behind.

A few more minutes of stalking and her aura flared. The lion picked it up too and both turned to see what it was. Another roar and they knew the drake was after them.

"Fuck! Run!" One of them shouted and everyone, even Ruby took off.

The black form flew overhead, a roar echoed through the mountains when it caught sight of it's prey. Fortunately it only seemed interested in the faunus, no doubt Ruby being just out of it's sight.

The mighty beast crashed through a few trees as it landed before the five man group. The goat and dog opened fire on the monster, the others were either smart or scared enough to move out of the way; as a sound, like it was about to hack up a loogie, rippled through it's throat. A moment later the grimm's teeth snapped along each other as it's mouth was thrown open each erupting into a flurry of sparks. A black liquid shot out of it's mouth, catching blaze as it passed through the sparks leading a torrent of blaze to where the two faunus were moments before.

_Hey those are my toys!_

The elephant grabbed the stag and they took off one way, the lion dashing the other not even thinking about being separated from the others. The beast quickly collected it's prizes, eating the two charred bodies then chasing off after the pair it saw run off. Its face and upper neck were slightly bloodied from the barrage of bullets it took, but nothing that one would consider damaging. Ruby bolted after the lion, if she didn't want the drake to ruin all her fun she would have to "save" one of them.

**She quickly re**acquired her target running in full panic mode. He could probably run through a pack of beowolves and not even realize it. He stumbled over a few roots, his aura the only thing keeping him from falling as his feet unnaturally rolled over the wood appendages that would have tripped anyone else.

His aura was probably flaring to the point that he couldn't actually detect anything, and when he saw a women in red waving to him, he didn't think of anything else.

"This way! I have a shelter we can use."

A small part of his brain told him to be suspicious, but a roar behind him shut that part down real quickly. They ran for a few minutes west, completely forgetting about the train. The ominous power behind them started to grow closer and they both knew the drake was after them now.

The women in red quickly grabbed his arm, and with speed he knew couldn't be human, bolted off into the distance, leaving the fearsome grimm far behind. The world was a blur save the hooded women in red as they raced through the woods. His feet only hit the ground once every, what would be at normal speed, ten steps as he attempted to run as fast as he could in his attempt to remain standing. Leon's lungs started to burn in their need for oxygen. His breathing became hard and painful as he couldn't match his heart's need for it.

Finally they slowed to a halt along the side of a river. Leon fell to his knees breathing harder then he thought he could, taking only half breaths as he couldn't exhale the carbon and breath in the oxygen fast enough. The lack of air caused his vision to become blurry, he could only catch a glimpse of the women opening a small hole in the side of a hill next to the river then walking back to him; a small skip in her step before either passing out or falling asleep. He didn't care which, he just knew it felt good to finally get some rest after being up for almost 24 hours.

**Alright beginning immediate production of next chapter. We'll be "watching" as Ruby starts exploring her desires more, now that she is in a situation where no one cares what she does. So I can't say if next chapter will or not, but you can start to expect some disturbing stuff in the pipeline.**

**Review+Follow else Ozpin might give you a mission up north...**


	10. PSA

**For those of you who haven't gotten the word yet. Monty Oum Passed away yesterday at 4:34PM. Ironically I was in in my 2-d visual concepts class telling some of my classmates how awesome RWBY was and that Monty was one of my inspirations to become a animator. There were many ways I thought he would go. stress/anxiety, car accident while over exhausted; and preferable, old age.**

**I hope they will find a caring hand to take care of RWBY. It's one of the many things that keeps me going for my own dream. Every time I don't feel like going to class, or want to skip a semester I just look at my RWBY poster and remember "That's the dream" to have my own visions made reality, and to share with the rest of the world.**

**GG Monty, shame we can't ask for a RE.**

Writing will be postponed for the next few days, while I get over the fact on of my inspirations for not only my current writing, but future is gone. This isn't the first time it's happened either...


End file.
